The Neo Mysteries
by superdude2
Summary: In the year 2010, life is peaceful since Eggman's defeat three years ago. But he is alive and has released a spirit known as the Neo Dragon. Due to this, five people, known as Neo Signers, are the key to bringing true hope to Mobius. Complete!
1. The Quake

Three years ago…

"Aha! Take this, Sonic!" The bald and evil Dr. Eggman presses a button to release a laser from his new robot.

"Ha," said the blue blur. "You really think that thing will stop me?" Sonic dodges the laser left and right until… "Owwww!" shouted Sonic.

"Ho ho ho! Well, who's laughing now?" Eggman reaches for the knocked hedgehog until a laser hits _him._ "What?!" Eggman shouts as a plane approaches the area.

"Take this!" shouted the two tailed pilot known as Tails. He shoots ton of missiles at the robot until Sonic gets on his feet.

"Okay, time to get serious!" said the reluctant hedgehog. He closes his eyes and concentrates until the Chaos Emeralds surround him.

And in a flash, he turns into Super Sonic. "Hmph. Let's take out the trash!" And just like that, the golden hedgehog bursts right through the external engine of the robot.

"Ahhhh! My beautiful creation!" Eggman screamed in anger and terror. As soon as Eggman hit the edge of the cliff, Sonic flicked him. With that, the robot fell into the Mobian sea and vanished.

In the present, life is tranquil. A new city emerged and is now known as the Neo Green Hill, adjacent of the regular Green Hill and Central City. Everyone lives in peace and harmony. At the Green Hill, we see the blue hedgehog on a tree branch.

"Ahhh… this is great. No Eggman, no robots, and no weird mysteries." At that moment a yell was heard.

"Sooooonnnniiiicccc!"

"Amy!" said Sonic. The pink hedgehog saw Sonic in the tree.

"Oh, relax. I'm just delivering a message," Amy said.

"What is it?" questioned Sonic.

"Tails says he needs us to go to the Neo Green Hill history museum." Amy replied. "History?" smirked Sonic "Why does Tails need us there? And why are we going to Neo Green Hill?"

"Oh, just come on!" Amy complained. "We're taking a train."

"All right, fine!" Sonic said. And with that, the couple went to the Neo Green Hill.

After an hour long ride, Sonic was relieved just to get off that train. "Man, that was going soooooo slow!" Sonic complained.

"Oh, quit whining. The museum is nearby," Amy said.

"Fine, but I'm running!" Sonic said. With that, the blue blur ran at super sonic speed. Amy sighed.

Soon there, they have found Tails waiting on the steps.

"What took you guys so long?" Tails asked.

"Fast hedgehogs and slow trains don't mix, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. "So, why are we here?"

We cut to a place known as the Underground Cavern, just below our heroes.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" the evil laugh of a familiar laughter implied he had found something revolutionary. "Of course! Just as I predicted. The Neo Dragon was the prime culprit of the Spacian Wars!"

"What is he talking about?" said Decoe.

"Who knows?" replied Bocoe.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?!" screamed the somehow living Eggman. "Nothing" they said.

"If you must know, I have discovered the secret! Since we survived the crash and landed in the Underground Cavern, legend said something about a being known as the Neo Dragon."

"He was said to have been the protector of Neo World, but when the Dark World threaten them, the Neo Dragon sacrificed himself and kept the pieces of the Neo Scope, the way of going to the Neo World."

Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun are all asleep by Eggman's babbling.

"WAKE UP!" He shouted.

"Ohhhhhhh, I'm tired!!" Bokkun complained.

"Just wake up and listen. The Neo Dragon's picture is on this wall. After three years, I have found a way to harness it's power and take over the world!"

A drawing of a colorful dragon with Neo type highlights is shown.

"After three years, he been focusing on that than getting us outta here?" Bocoe whispered. Decoe replied, "It's the cavern."

Eggman continues, "If my calculations are correct, and they're always are, then but rubbing the five highlights of the Dragon will unleashed its power." "Here we go!"

Eggman begins rubbing the tail first, the legs second, the claws third, the wings fourth, and finally the head.

All of a sudden, the cavern started to crumble like an earthquake. The rocks began falling and the Dragon began to glow. "Yes!" Eggman jumped with joy.

A bright light appear and in seconds, the image disappeared.

"What?!" The cavern began to cave in.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bokkun began to scream. The waters of the Mobian sea started to make big waves. The shockwave begin to take over the major cities, Neo Green Hill, the Green Hill Zone, and Central City.

Outside the museum, our heroes stare in awe. "What's happening?!" Tails exclaimed.

"I don't know," said Sonic, "but I have a feeling that something big is happening!"

"We're going to die!!!!" Bokkun screamed again.

"Shut up! I got an escape route to Metropolis! Let's go!" The four ran off as the cavern just caved in.

All of a sudden, a neon light shined in the sky. The shockwave made it spread across the sky with bright illumination. Suddenly, it vanished. The earthquake stopped, the citizens are relieved, and most are in awe.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked in awe.


	2. History

"What was that?!" exclaimed Amy Rose.

"I don't even know," replied Tails.

"Well, we'll look into that later. Let's go in the museum." With that, Sonic, Tails, and Amy went into the Neo Green Hill museum of history.

"Welcome, Tails!" said the voice of museum curator Prof. Samuel Beau. "And I see you brought your friends!"

"Yeah, I did," replied Tails. "This is Amy, and this is Sonic." Everyone exchanged greetings then went on to explore the museum.

After touring for half an hour, they come across a secret door with the words AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY. Everyone went inside to discover a room full of artifacts and pictures. "Woah! What is this place?," Amy questioned in awe.

"The Neo Shrine." replied the Professor. The four of them went inside.

"You see, this room is where archeologists figure out the mystery of a being known as the Neo Dragon."

"What is this Neo Dragon?" questioned Sonic.

"Well, we don't know much," replied Tails, "but we do know that the Neo Dragon kept peace to a world called Neo World. But then an evil being known as the Dark Montage Dragon threaten their world and so used its power to make it vanish by sacrificing himself."

"The Neo Dragon also carries on through a picture located in the Underground Cavern," continued the Professor, "but due to the quake, it's probably blocked."

"So, it that why those neon lights were shining?" questioned Sonic.

"Neon lights?" Professor asked.

"Yeah, the whole sky was lit with neon lights," replied Tails, "That means…"

"Means what?" asked Sonic.

"The Neo Dragon was released!" said Eggman as we cut to his city of Metropolis.

"What is it, sir?" asked Decoe.

"If you must know, as soon as I released the energy, it may have revealed the Neo Signers! They have the power to destroy the Dark Montage Dragon if it comes back!" "Are you a Neo Signer, Doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Unfortunately, no. However, I could find them, harness their energy and I can rule the world! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Well, how will you know?" Bokkun asked.

"Simple! When a certain type of light is shined on a person, a part of their body will turn neon. With this neo light, we'll hunt down the signers one by one. Ho ho ho ho!"

"Yep, he's crazy," whispered Bocoe.

"So let me get this straight," Sonic said as we cut to the museum, "these Neo Signers can destroy the Dark Montage Dragon and bring true hope to the world?"

"Precisely!" exclaimed the Professor.

"Well, who and where are the Neo Signers?" Amy asked.

"Well, I have this prototype Neo detector that will show us," Tails replied. "If we get close to the person, it will beep."

"Well let's go!" Sonic said with triumph. "Not so fast, Sonic!" Tails said.

"What?"

"The thing is that it's a prototype and will track down the person within a 5 mile radius." "Well, it doesn't matter!" Sonic started to get impatient. "Let's just go!"

Tails entered a code in the prototype detector and in seconds started to beep.

"Well, who you'd find?" Amy said with anticipation.

Tails replied in awe, "It's…Sonic." Sonic could only just stand still, which is odd, as he heard that he was a Neo Signer.

"M-me? I couldn't! I-I just don't understand!"

"Sonic, there's no denying it. You're a Neo Signer." Tails replied.

Suddenly, a rumbling came from outside.

"What was that?!" Amy gasped. The heroes went outside to find a giant robot terrorizing the city.

"Ha ha ha!" said a familiar voice.

"Who's in the cockpit?" Tails wondered. The robot came close enough to notice a person in there, that turned out to be Eggman.

"Eggman!" our heroes gasped.

"Eggman, how'd you get here? How'd you survive?" Sonic asked frantically.

"Relax, my azure enemy. I'm just here to find the Neo Signers!"

"Neo Signers?!" Sonic asked. Sonic did an airborne spindash when he leaped into the air, only to be punched by the robot.

"Damn it!" Sonic swore as he when flying into a garbage can.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "Oh, you bastard!" Of course, Amy was mad. She took out her hammer and when she leaped into the air, Eggman's robot crushed her hammer with its finger. "Oh no!" Amy said nervously.

"You'll pay for that, Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed as he was running with garbage still on him.

"I'd love stay and chat, but I gotta fly!" Eggman said his robot sprouted wings and flew. "Drats!" Sonic said with anger.

"Sonic, that robot was headed towards Angel Island! If we don't get there, Knuckles will be… oh I don't want to think about it!" Tails said with fear. "Plus, the Tornado's wings are damaged!"

Suddenly, two figures came up behind them.

"Hey dudes, need some help?" One of them asked.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember your own brother and sister!" the other said as the two of them came into view and turned out to be… Sonia and Manic!


	3. Reunion

"Sonia! Manic! How'd you.. How'd you? A frantically Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I know you're shocked, but we've got bigger problems!" his sister Sonia said. "So, what's the problem?" Manic asked.

"Well, the propeller on the Tornado is shot and it will take me hours to fix it!" Tails said. "Well, we don't have the much time!" Manic said. "I have this." Manic took out his red and yellow hoverboard, which is able to hold two people.

"Manic, you never cease to amaze me!" Sonic said while laughing.

"I aim to please!" he replied.

"Tails, you, Amy, and Sonia take care of the plane, and we'll meet you on Angel Island" Sonic said. And with that, the two brothers took off for Angel Island.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Knuckles was relaxing next to the Master Emerald.

"Hmm, that quake was sure weird," he thought. "Maybe Eggman has something to do with this. He always survives everything." On cue, the robot came into full view.

"Hmm," said Eggman, "let's see who is a Neo Signer!"

"Eggman, I knew you were alive!" Knuckles said, "and what are you taking about?"

"Ho ho ho! As usual, you're the last know!"

"Know about what?" Knuckles asked.

"You'll see!" Eggman exclaimed as his robot just happens to catch Knuckles.

"Damn!" Knuckles swore as a light was being shine on him.

"Grr, what is that light?!" Suddenly, his namesakes started glowing neon.

"Aha!" Eggman exclaimed, "he is a Neo Signer!"

"A what?!" Knuckles replied.

On cue, an aircraft came into view.

"You might wanna look behind you, Eggman!" Knuckles said with confidence.

"What?" Eggman asked. Suddenly, Eggman was hit with a laser, causing the robot to drop Knuckles. "What the?" Eggman asked in anger.

Sonic and Manic come up to full view.

"Hey, Sonic, did Robotnik lose weight?" Manic asked.

"He's called Eggman now, Manic," Sonic replied. "Nonetheless, his going down!"

Sonic jumped off the aircraft and did a spindash into the robot. Sonic landed on the ground.

"Hey Knuckles, long time, no see," Sonic said.

"Indeed," Knuckles said, "Let's take this out!"

Sonic and Knuckles jumped into the air as the formed a combo.

"Spin Attack!" Sonic exclaimed as he did multiple, repetitive attacks to weaken the robot. "Go Knuckles!" With that, the red echidna used all his force to uppercut into both the robot's wings."

"Now, Manic!" With that, the green hedgehog used his incredible board skills that would make Jet jealous to maneuver in between the lasers Eggman was firing.

"Grr, why won't you go down like a good hedgehog?!" Eggman said in anger.

"You gotta be bad to take down bad." Manic replied. Manic took out his Shockwave Laser and fired straight into the body, causing Eggman to fall off the cliff.

"YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!" Eggman screamed as he fell off the island.

Manic landed on the ground. "Nice work, dudes!" he said.

"Heh, you got some nice moves there, Manic!" Sonic smirked. Soon, a blue and red plane came into view.

"The Tornado!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails, the young pilot, landed on the Island.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails said, "All fixed." Soon afterwards, the trio of hedgehogs tell of how they got separated again.

"Eight years ago," Sonia started, "We were trying to find our mother, Queen Aleena. Manic continued, "Like, we were supposed to be part of some prophecy in which we would find her and overthrow Robotnik, or Eggman, from taking over Mobius."

"But, after we got a lead to finding her," Sonic continued, "Eggman trapped us and blinded us with this white light and we were separated when we were trying to run." Sonia continued, "But we always thought Sonic was dead and so we try living without him in Neo Green Hill."

Manic continued, "We were also trying to find our mom, but we haven't got any leads in years." Sonic sighed.

"Wow, after all these years, we still haven't found her."

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles had sad expressions on their faces. "

Sonic, at least you've have someone you're related to that's living," Knuckles broke the silence, "my clan died out years ago."

"Yeah, Sonic," Amy continued, "You still us. And your siblings! We care about you!"

"Thanks, guys," Sonic said, "that really means a lot to me."

Manic grabbed something from his brown fanny pack.

"Hey, Sonic. How 'bout we jam like old times?" Manic reveals the item to be Sonic's guitar medallion.

"We found it on the ground after we ran from Eggman," said Sonia. Sonic then takes it and transforms it into his guitar. Manic and Sonia turn theirs into a drum set and a keyboard.

"LET'S JAM!" Sonic exclaimed, and they start to play a rock song.

After that…

"Well, that made me feel better!" Sonic exclaimed. "Tails, Amy, Knuckles, can we be alone for a few?"

"Sure" they said in unison. They left to talk about the fight earlier.

"Sonia, Manic, we'll find her. I know it." They nodded in unison.


	4. Figures

After Sonic was talking to his siblings, Knuckles tells on his encounter with Dr. Eggman. "I was just relaxing when suddenly he popped up," Knuckles started, "he shone some kind of light on my and suddenly, my hands starting glowing. Then he said I was a Neo Signer or something."

Tails took out his prototype Neo Detector and beeped rapidly at Knuckles.

"Eggman was right!" Tails exclaimed, "You are a Neo Signer!"

"A what?"

"Well, a Neo Signer is someone who is supposed to protect the world from this being called Dark Montage Dragon and the neon lights in the sky earlier meant that the spirit called the Neo Dragon was released and now--"

"ENOUGH WITH THE BABBLING!!" Knuckles screamed. "Get to the point!"

"You are a chosen protector to save the world from an evil spirit when it comes," Tails said meekly.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Eggman was coming up with another plan.

"Hmph! Those rotten hedgehogs! They ruined my beautiful robot." The robot is shown to be a big heaping pile of crap.

"Well, with my new creation, I'll get that echidna! But, I need to get a Chaos Emerald."

Back on Angel Island…

"So, it looks like Knuckles and I are Neo Signers," Sonic said, "interesting."

"Man, this day is getting weird," said Manic, who is very tired. The sun has just gone away and the moonlight is shining.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Amy said.

Manic grabbed his hoverboard and him and Sonia got on it.

"We'll keep in touch, Sonic!" Sonia said.

"Okay," Sonic said, "see ya!"

"See ya!" they both said as they took off for Neo Green Hill.

"We should be heading back, too," Tails said. Tails and Amy got in the plane and Sonic got on the wing.

"See ya, Knuckles!" Sonic said. Knuckles just smiled daintily. The Tornado took off and left.

We cut to the lush forest of Neo Green Hill, where Decoe and Bocoe try to find a Chaos Emerald.

"Is it me, or is Dr. Eggman getting crazier?" Decoe asked.

"Well, you haven't gotten a tune-up in a while, but then again, this whole Neo stuff is getting confusing," Bocoe replied. Bocoe then pulled out a GPS.

"This thing says the Emerald is right above us." They look up to find a seemingly Blue Chaos Emerald in a high up tree.

"Oh, where's Bokkun?" Decoe complained.

"Quit whining!" Bokkun exclaimed as he came flying up to the tree branch. He grabbed the emerald and landed on the ground.

"This one looks weird," Bokkun said. It turns out to be more of a square shape. Suddenly, footsteps were heard.

"What was that," Bokkun said frightened.

"I don't know," replied Bocoe, "You're probably hallucinating after you ate all that candy last night." The footsteps started getting closer.

"RUN!" everyone screamed as they ran. Then two figures went to the tree the three stooges were just at.

"I swear, there was something here," One of them said.

"Maybe someone took it," the other one said. The moon was full and bright and revealed the two figures to be…

The next morning in Green Hill, we see Tails at his workshop, working on his new Neo Detector.

"Wow, in just a few hours, I'm almost done!" Tails said with pride.

"All I need is a Chaos Emerald." Just then, Sonic came in.

"Hey, Tails. Almost done with the detector?" He asked. "Yeah!" Tails replied.

"All I need is a Chaos Emerald."

"Hmm, maybe there's one in Neo Green Hill. I can go check!" he said.

"Sonic, Neo Green Hill is practically across the ocean. The Tornado needs a tune-up and I have to fix it."

"Hmph!" Sonic said impatiently. "There might be one in Green Hill!" he exclaimed, "I'll go check!" With that, the blue blur went on his way.

Meanwhile, at Metropolis, the three stooges report to Dr. Eggman.

"Hmm. This looks weird," he said. He put in under a scanner and analyze. The screen then showed that it wasn't a Chaos Emerald.

"YOU BUMBLING FOOLS!! This isn't a Chaos Emerald!" screamed Eggman at the top of his lungs. The screen then showed the item to be a…

Sonic was on the run, looking for Chaos Emeralds, when suddenly, red glowing came from a nearby lake.

"I think the Emerald is over by the lake," he said. He was running full tilt at the water until… he stopped on a dime.

"Wait a minute," he thought, as he was imagining that water plus Sonic equals,

"Oh, crap," he groaned. Suddenly he saw the Emerald drawing near him.

"What's this?" he asked in shock. The hedgehog could only stare at the emerald as it draws near him. Then it lands in his hand.

"How lucky!" he said, and without hesitation, he heads for Tails' workshop.

We then see the two figures from last night hiding in the shades.

"Drat, he got it!" said one of them.

"Why do we keep missing them?!" the other asked in frustration.

"Hmm. That blue hedgehog looks familiar," one of them said.

"I think it might Sonic the Hedgehog," the other suggested, "let's follow them!" The two figures go out in the sun and turn out to be…

We cut to Tails' workshop, where Tails is waiting for Sonic. Then we see Sonic come running to the door. He then comes to a screeching halt.

"Hey, Tails. Wait long?" He asked.

"That was kinda quick!" he said. Sonic then took out the Emerald. "Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked, "What is this? This doesn't look like a Chaos Emerald. It sort of an odd shape." Suddenly, the emerald was swiped out of Tails' hands by a weird force.

"What the--" is all that Sonic could get out of his mouth before we see the two figures in the shade.

"Sorry, but we need this!" One of them said.

"Who are you?!" Sonic asked. The two figures came out of the shade and turned out to be…


	5. Return

The two figures came out of the shades and turned out to be… Silver and Blaze!

"Silver?! Blaze?!" Sonic said in shock.

"Hmph! Long time, no see, Sonic," Silver said.

"What's going on? Why are you and Blaze here?" Tails asked.

"We don't have time to answer these questions," Blaze said, "Let's go, Silver."

"Wait!" Sonic said as he blocked their way. "You're not leaving until you tell us what's going on!"

"Don't make me get rough, Sonic," Silver threatened, "This has nothing to do with you!" "Well, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get!" Immediately, Sonic and Silver start to brawl.

Now we cut to Metropolis, where Dr. Eggman has built a robot made of Mobidinium, a very tough, hard Mobian metal.

"At last!" he said proudly, "My newest creation is complete!" He then takes out the square shaped emerald that Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun found.

"This may not be a Chaos Emerald, but this Sol Emerald will do!" He puts the emerald into a slot of his robot and gets in the cockpit.

"Hehehe! Here we go!" He heads over to the Green Hill.

Speaking of which, we cut to Green Hill where Sonic and Silver continue to brawl. "Psycho smash!" Silver exclaimed as his force catapulted Sonic into a nearby tree.

"Heh," Sonic said with a smirk on his face, "Nice moves, but not nice enough!" Sonic then did a somersault in the air and immediately spin into Silver.

"Damn!" Silver exclaimed as he catapulted into a lake. In a nearby bush, we see two pairs of eyes watching the fight.

"Is that really Blaze?" one of them said. "

Chao!" the other said. The two came out in the open and turned out to be…Cream and Cheese! Blaze saw them come out in the open.

"Cream?!" she said in shock.

After Silver got out of the water, he was more steamed than Amy.

"No more time for games!" he said seriously. He used his telekinesis and picked up a boulder.

"Take this!" He threw the rock towards Sonic at full force, not knowing that Cream was in its path.

"CREAM! LOOK OUT!" Sonic screamed. Cream screamed as the rock was coming for her. Suddenly, the rock was obliterated by a fireball thrown by Blaze.

"Silver, this is going nowhere!" she said, "Let's go!" All of a sudden, a large object came up from the water.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" laughed someone familiar.

"Eggman!" everyone screamed.

"Eggman, what are you up to?!" Sonic asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Sonic," he replied, "except this!" His robot grabbed Cream. "Ahhh!" Cream screamed.

"Let her go!" Sonic exclaimed as tried doing a spindash into the robot, but he gets hurt from it.

"Damn it, what's that thing made of?!" he exclaimed.

"Mobidimium!" Eggman exclaimed proudly. Blaze tried to throw a fireball, but does no effect.

"Darn!" Blaze said.

"If you're done trying to get in my way, I'll be on my way!" Eggman said as his robot spread wings and started to fly, Silver tried using his telekinesis on the robot, but it has no effect.

"Heh! I knew you would try that, Silver! That's why this robot was polished by a copyrighted polish used to cancel it out!" Eggman went up into the air and headed for Angel Island.

"Damn it!" Sonic swore.

"Tails, call Sonia and Manic! Tell them to get to Angel Island! Knuckles and Cream are in danger!" Blaze and Silver approached Sonic.

"What's this mobidimium?" Blaze asked.

"A hard metal that's heavy and hard," Sonic replied, "the only way that he could make that thing fly is with a Chaos Emerald or something with equal power."

"Sonic," Tails said, "Sonia and Manic are headed for Angel Island. We got to meet them there!" Tails got the Tornado and got ready to fly.

"Wait!" Silver said, "to show myself that I want to make it up to you, I'm going with you."

"So am I," Blaze said, "Cream's in danger and I have to help."

Sonic smirked, "Hop in!" he said. Blaze got in the passenger seat and Silver got on the other wing.

"Here we go!" Tails said as he the road in front of them turned into a ramp. "Take off!" he ordered as the plane went off the plane and into the sky.


	6. New Mission

The echidna guardian was relaxing next to the Master Emerald, watching for any signs of trouble.

"Now that Eggman knows I'm a Neo Signer, he'll use any tactic to get me," he said to himself. On cue, a huge robot comes out of nowhere.

"Eggman!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Thanks for the introduction, Knucklehead," he said.

"If you think I'm going to give up easily, you out of luck," Knuckles says.

"Oh ho, so you say," Eggman says devilishly, "but you will when I show you this!" Eggman reveals that one of the robots hands is holding Cream.

"Knuckles, help!" she screamed.

"Eggman, you're a monster!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "so, you can either surrender or let your little bunny friend suffer." Eggman's robot then pull out some sort of shock thing.

"This device can make anyone get into a coma."

"Grr," Knuckles said weakly, "I… surrender."

"Ha. I knew you see it my way," Eggman said with triumph. The robot grabs Knuckles as he is standing there.

"All right, Eggman, let her go," Knuckles said.

"Do you seriously think I would do such a thing?" Eggman said.

"What?! Why you no good bastard!" Knuckles said angrily.

"I've been called worse," he replied.

"You're not getting away that easy!" a voice came from the sky. Two people on an aircraft came into view and turned out to be Sonia and Manic.

"Kidnapping a kid and threatening her? Unforgivable!" said Sonia.

"Yeah, that's messed up!" Manic replied. Manic then pulled out his Shockwave Laser and shot at the robot but the beam just bounced off it.

"What?! How did it do that?!" Manic exclaimed shocked.

"Manic, that robot is made from Mobidinium, remember?" Sonia replied.

"Right…" Manic said.

The two got off the hoverboard to try a different tactic.

"Hmm. Let's see if you can handle this!" Manic exclaimed as he turned his drum shaped medallion into his drum set.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Manic started to play his drums, which caused shockwaves to the island. Eggman quickly used the wings and lifted off the ground. Sonia then turned her medallion into a keyboard, which then turns into a gun.

"Let's see you get through my smoke!" Sonia said as she used her gun to spread a blast a pink smoke through the air. Eggman's robot used its fans to clear the smoke away.

"Well, I'd love to play, but I got to leave a little early," Eggman said.

"Well Eggman, looks like you're gonna be late!"

"What? Who said that?" Eggman said. The Tornado plane came into view and approached the island. When the plane was close enough, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze jumped off the plane.

"All right, Doctor, return the Sol Emerald," Blaze said.

"I think all of you know by now that I don't give things up easily," Eggman replied. "Well, we'll take it from you!" Tails replied, still in the Tornado. The plane then deployed a small laser locker on to Eggman.

"Fire!" The laser then shot out a blast of white smoke, unbeknownst to Eggman, removes the polish that prevents Silver from using his powers on the robot.

"Now, Silver!" Sonic said. Silver then gathered all his energy. "Psychic Control!" He used his powers to remove the Mobidinium from the robot.

"Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed. He turned to Blaze.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Super Boost!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Fire Boost!" Blaze exclaimed. The two of them did a high speed boost into the robot, with enough force to push the robot over the cliff. The robot's hands let go out Knuckles and Cream, who glided and flew to the ground respectively.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman exclaimed as he fell of the island.

Tails then landed the plane on the Island.

"Wow, nice job, guys!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, bud," Sonic replied. He then approached Silver and Blaze.

"All right, time to talk. How'd you guys get here?" Sonic asked. Silver sighed.

"We don't know for sure, but we might know how," he said.

"Do you guys know about the Neo Dragon?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "Well, a few nights ago in our world, neon lights started to flash, and the next thing we know, we're in Neo Green Hill," Blaze said.

"So, it happened in your world, too?" Tails asked.

"It happened here, too?" Silver asked. Everyone nodded.

"That's why we needed that Sol Emerald," Blaze said, "to get back to our world."

"Well, knowing what's been happening, I don't think that collecting all the Sol Emeralds will be that easy to return to your world," Tails said, "because we've been having weird signs in the region."

"Plus, we've discovered that traveling to other worlds in now impossible," Sonia continued.

"Yeah. There's some sort of shield around Mobius, preventing that sort of thing," Manic continued.

"So, we're stuck here?!" Silver said frustrated.

"Well, there is something," Tails said.

"What?" everyone said.

Meanwhile in Metropolis, the Doctor is still trying to get over that humiliating loss.

"I can't believe this! How can I lose to that hedgehog again?!" Eggman said.

"Maybe because you're going in the wrong direction when it comes to this," Decoe said. "Look at what we found!" Bocoe said. They pulled out a picture of an item called the Neo Scope. Imagine it as a telescope colored neon with detectable parts.

"Aha! The Neo Scope! This will work," Eggman said happily, "if I collect all five pieces, I can go to Neo World!" He then faces the two robots.

"Well, maybe you're not as useless as I thought you were," he said. The robots just gave a high five as Eggman left for his lab.

Back on Angel Island…

"So, the Neo Scope is a way to remove the shield around Mobius and allow us to go home?" Blaze asked.

"Yep!" Tails said. Silver wondered.

"Sonic, who are those two?" he pointed to Sonia and Manic.

"Right. Forgot," he replied.

"This is my sis, Sonia, and my bro, Manic."

"Hey," they said in unison.

"So, we got a new mission. Find the pieces of the Neo Scope," Knuckles said.

"Yeah. We also got to find the Neo Signers, as they are the only ones who can use the Neo Scope. But I need that Sol Emerald to complete my Neo Detector," Tails said. Silver thought for about as long as the Final Jeopardy! theme plays.

"Fine. I'll give it to you," Silver said. He then gave the emerald to Tails.

"All right. Let's go!" Everyone headed for their respective vehicles except Blaze and Cream.

"Blaze, it's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed as she hugs Blaze. Blaze can't help but smile at the fact the Cream still remembers her.

"It's nice to see you, too, Cream," she said, "but for now, we got a mission!"

"Got it!" Cream said. Cream got into the Tornado and Blaze got on the wing.

"The search is on!" Sonic exclaims as everyone takes off, except Knuckles.

"Good luck," he said to himself.


	7. Search

Everyone went to Tails' Workshop, where Tails unveils his new Neo Detector.

"Here it is guys! This thing will allow us to search for the Neo Signers," he said.

"Sweet," replied Sonic, "but, we gotta find the pieces of the Neo Scope, too!"

"Judging Eggman, he'll probably do the same," Amy said.

"Hmm. I've got it!" Tails exclaimed, "We'll split up. One team finds the Neo Scope pieces while another tries finding Neo Signers. But, I have to go to Neo Green Hill." "Why is that, Tails?" Amy asked.

"It's a little surprise me and Prof. Samuel Beau are working on," Tails replied.

"All right, Tails," Sonic said, "we'll split like this. Sonia, Manic and I will search for the Neo Signers. Amy, you go with Tails to Neo Green Hill. Silver, Blaze, and Cream will find Neo Scope pieces."

"Sonic, can I talk to you?" Blaze asked.

"Sure. What about?" They went behind a nearby tree.

"Sonic, I don't think Cream should come with us. Since Eggman's behind something and all these attacks happening--"

Sonic interrupted, "Blaze, Cream knows more about Mobius than both you and Silver. Besides, she has abilities you're gonna need."

"Fine," Blaze sighed.

"Everyone ready?" Tails asked.

"Totally!" Manic replied. With that, everyone went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Eggman is typing on his computer. He is using his world map program to find a Neo Scope piece. Suddenly, the screen said SEARCH FAILED.

"Argh! Why can't I find one?!" Suddenly, the computer picked up something else. "Hmm, a Neo Signer, eh?" he said to himself. He then pulled out the picture of the Neo Scope. On the back, it had writing on it.

"Hmm," he said as he was reading.

He finally said, "So, capturing a Neo Signer can lead to a piece of Neo Scope? Ho ho ho!" He then locked on the target on the screen. It zoomed in onto the Emerald Forest of Green Hill.

"Decoe! Bocoe!" The two robots came bolting in.

"Yes, sir?" they said in unison. Eggman printed out the coordinates on the screen.

"We're going Neo Hunting!"

We cut to Emerald Forest, where Silver, Blaze and Cream are looking for Neo Scope pieces.

"We've looked for half an hour and still haven't found anything!" Silver complained.

"I heard that the pieces are in places no one would ever look," Cream said.

"This forest is pretty empty. Cheese and I come here all the time, right Cheese?"

"Chao!" he replied. Silver then looked up in the trees.

"I think there's one up there!" he said. "Let me check." Silver used his telekinesis to lift himself up.

"I think I found something." He lands on a tree branch and fetches an object from the tree. "It's… it's a Sol Emerald!" Cream and Blaze gasp.

"Wow!" Cream said. Silver then got down from the tree.

"Let's keep looking," Silver said. They left.

We cut to the Sonic Underground, where they are searching for Neo Signers in the Green Valley. Manic yawned.

"Man, this is going nowhere, dudes," he complained.

"Manic, that's like the fifth time you said that," Sonia replied.

"So?"

"We've only been out here for half an hour!" Suddenly, the detector started beeping. "Guys, the detector is going crazy," Sonic said. They followed the signal, which points towards Emerald Forest.

"The Neo Signer is in the Emerald Forest. Let's move!" With that, the Sonic Underground followed the signal.

We cut to Tails and Amy in the Tornado, where they are heading for Neo Green Hill. "Tails, what's this big surprise?" Amy asked.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone, not even Sonic?" he asked.

She nodded as they landed in front of the Neo Green Hill Robot Development Building. They went inside to find Prof. Samuel Beau waiting for them.

"Ahh, Tails," he said, "long time, no see."

"Indeed," he replied. They starting walking to the Professor's lab. They then stopped at the door.

"Here we are," he said, "this will become useful if Eggman attacks again." They entered the room to find a large object the size of the room. (Imagine the inside is as big as a Wal-Mart superstore.) "Here it is!" Tails said.

We cut to the Emerald Forest where Silver, Blaze, and Cream continue to find pieces of the Neo Scope.

"Whew, I'm getting tired. Let's take a rest," Silver said. Cream then took out three bottles of water. They all started to drink.

"Blaze?" Cream asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Pardon my asking but, how did you and Silver meet?" she asked. Blaze then sighed. "Well, it started when I was a little kid…"

(flashback)

VO: I was just trying to fit into a world where most people had telekinetic abilities.

A very young Blaze approached a group of kids playing with a ball using telekinesis. "Can I play?" she asked.

"Why, so you can just burn our ball? No way!" one kid said.

"Yeah," another kid replied, "get lost, hothead!" Blaze ran from the group as they were chanting Hothead over and over. Blaze simply hid behind a tree, crying. Then, another kid approached her.

"Hey, all you alright?" said the kid.

"Why? You want to make fun of me?" she replied.

"No, those kids don't know better. They can't even pronounce Telekinesis right." Blaze then stopped crying.

"Everyone's different. No one should be treated like that." he said again. Blaze then lifted her head to see the face of a very young Silver.

"Hi. My name is Silver. What's yours?" Blaze started to smile.

"Blaze."

VO: And from that, I just knew me and Silver just had a connection.

(end of flashback)

"Wow, that's so precious," Cream replied. Suddenly there was a rumbling noise.

"What was that?!" Silver said startled. Suddenly, an insect like creature started to approach them.

"Is that a praying mantis?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know," Cream replied. Suddenly, the incect turned out to be a robot Praying Mantis, with the code E-44 on the head.

"Eggman!" they all shouted.

"Every time you see a robot, you always think it's Eggman," said a voice.

"Wait, that's not Eggman's voice," Silver realized. The cockpit was revealed to show Decoe and Bocoe.

"Well, this is the spot where Eggman said a Neo Signer was," Bocoe said.

"Let's use the light," Decoe said. He pressed a button to reveal the same type of light used to see if Knuckles was a Neo Signer.

"Now hold still!" they exclaimed. The three of them dodged the light. Silver and Blaze then tried to do a combo attack but failed.

"Hah! Polish and Mobididum," Decoe said. The praying mantis then caught Cream while she was trying to run.

"Ahh! Help!" she screamed.

"Let her go, creeps!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Just a minute," they replied as they shone the light on Cream. Her ears then started to glow…


	8. Surprises

"Ahh! My ears are glowing!" Cream shouted. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic came just in time to see the sight.

"Whoa! The detector is going crazy!" Manic shouted, "where is the signer?" Sonic and Sonia rolled their eyes to Manic's stupidity.

"Uh Manic, she's right there," Sonic replied.

"Oh," Manic said.

"Hmm, Cream is a Neo Signer," Decoe said. "Let's just get back to Metropolis," Bocoe said. All of a sudden, the light from Cream's ears suddenly emitted a white light.

We see Cream and Sonic in a place with Green, Blue, Red, and White lights emitting from everywhere.

"Sonic, where are we?" Cream asked.

"I'm asking the same thing," said a voice not too far.

"Knuckles?" Sonic guessed. The red echidna walked right up to them as his hands were glowing. He then noticed Cream's ears glowing and Sonic's legs glowing.

"Cream's a Neo Signer?" Knuckles asked frantically.

"Yeah," Sonic replied, "just where are we anyway?"

"Neo World," said a voice.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked.

"Do not be afraid, for I am harmless," the voice replied. Then a flying white ball appeared in front of them. "I am the Neo Dragon." They gasped. "This is my incomplete form. The darkness is starting to rise."

"What darkness?" Knuckles asked.

"You will know in time. For now, you three and the other two Neo Signers must find the Neo Scope pieces."

"Well, we've been trying to find them," Cream said.

"You are the only ones that can see them. A hint is to think of the place you fear. I must rest. Godspeed."

"Wait! What about--" Sonic said before another emitting light teleported Sonic and Cream to the Emerald Forest and Knuckles back to Angel Island. We see Knuckles on Angel Island.

"The place I fear. What could that mean?" He thought.

Now back to the Emerald Forest, where everyone is in the same position as before, except Cream. Everyone gasped.

"Sonic!" Sonia exclaimed, "what happened?"

"No time for questions now, sis! That robot thinks he has Cream and is headed for Neo Green Hill," Sonic said.

"We're going to have to speed up!" Silver exclaimed, "Tails and Amy are there." Sonic then pulled out a phone.

"Tails, can you hear me?" he said. Tails replied on the other line.

"Yeah. What's up?" he asked.

"Eggman's two goons are headed your way with a giant bug!" Sonic replied.

"Don't worry," Tails replied, "my surprise will fix that, but you, Sonia, and Manic need to get here right away!"

"Got ya!" Sonic replied. He then grabbed his siblings wrists.

"We'll meet you guys in the city," he said. Then he went in course towards the city in super Sonic fashion.

In Neo Green Hill, we see the two robots piloting the Praying Mantis robot, still with no idea that Cream is not with them. There are also sounds of car alarms, people screaming, and other things you'd hear in this situation.

"Wow. She's been awfully quiet," Bocoe said.

"Plus, Sonic and his friends didn't try to stop us," Decoe said. Just then a screen in the cockpit showed a picture of Doctor Eggman on it.

"Hey, did you find the signer?"

"We sure did!" Decoe said.

"Yeah, she's right--" Bocoe couldn't complete his sentence when there was no one in the robot's hand.

"She's right where, Bocoe?" Eggman said impatiently.

"I swear we had Cream!" Bocoe replied quickly. "There was some sort of light and suddenly--"

"I don't want to hear about it, you bumbling idiots!" Eggman said as a blue streak passed the robot as it headed for the Robot Development Building, which was right next to them. "Was that Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Get him!"

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic went to the door that Tails told them to go to.

"Man, a history museum, a robot building, two malls, and five chili dog stands?" Sonic asked, "Am I in heaven?"

"You're better off sticking to Green Hill," Sonia replied, "the taxes in the city are so high." They opened the door in which at first sight was a van.

"The bus?!" Sonic said, "You expect that this thing can take down a 30 foot robot?"

"It's more than a bus, Sonic," Tails replied. "Just go outside with the bus and I'll explain everything."

"Fine." The triplets got in the bus to find three cockpits, with their respective colors. "Whoa. This must be what buses are in the future," Manic said. Sonic and Sonia rolled their eyes again. They got in their respective cockpits. In Sonic's, we find a radio/communicator, a steering wheel, a slot, and four buttons, colored blue, pink, green, and yellow. The other two were the same thing.

"All right, Sonic. Just drive outside," Tails said. Sonic put his hands on the steering wheel and the gas pedal and began to drive.

The two robots were just trying to ignore the constant rants from their master.

"Hey, a giant bug," Manic said as the bus stopped in front of the robot. "Let's squash it!" "We have the upper hand," Decoe said, "What can that puny bus do to us?"

"This!" Sonic replied. "Underground Robo, TRANSFORM!" Sonic then pressed the yellow button then the transformation began. The back tires had a strong rod tied on them, making the legs by shifting them to the back. The front did the same and became the arms and went to the front. The midsection became the chest and the front of the bus became the head. Now the robot's transformation was complete.

"Wow Tails! You've really outdone yourself!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, you could pimp out anybody's ride the best!" Manic said. Tails started to blush a little.

"All right, if you two are done, we got a bug to squash!" Sonia said. Tails then went to a microphone that is connected to the robot's speaker.

"Guys, there's a slot to your right," Tails said,

"Put your medallions in there and press the color button of who that medallion belongs to."

"Got ya!" Sonic said. He then put his guitar medallion into the slot and presses the blue button.

"Guitar rifle, go!" Sonic exclaimed as the robot lifted its hands into the air and the Guitar Rifle became visible.

"Fire!" Multiple shots from the rifle went blasting to the robot.

"Ahh, we're getting beaten!" Bocoe exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Decoe said as the robot began to fire shots of its own.

"Oh man!" Sonic said. Manic quickly put his medallion in then pressed the green button. "Drum shield, go!" he exclaimed as his drum set turned into a massive shield which blocked all the attacks.

"Impossible!" the two robots said.

Sonia then put her medallion in the slot and pressed the pink button. "Keyboard Gun, go!" The keyboard went into gun mode as the robot held it.

"Sonia Smoke!" she exclaimed as pink smoke went flying into the air.

"I can't see anything!" Decoe said. Just then, the Underground Robo appeared right behind them.

"Spindash!" Sonic said as he simply presses the blue and yellow buttons together for the robot to curl into a ball and spin dash into the robot, causing major damage. A screen showed only ten percent of power was available in the Praying Mantis.

"Let's finish this, guys!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Right!" the two replied. The all put their medallions into their slots and presses the yellow button.

"Underground Blaster, go!" they said in unison as a combo of the three instruments was seen. The cymbals of the drum set were replaced with the Guitar Rifle and the Keyboard Gun and Manic's drumsticks were at the bottom.

"Ready…" Manic said.

"Aim…" Sonia said.

"FIRE!" Sonic said. The guitar and keyboard fired shots at the robots and so were the drumsticks. The middle of the drum set emitted a powerful green force that sent the robot flying into the air. The two robots screamed as they were catapulted back to Metropolis. "That's one bug I won't be praying for!" Manic said.

"You said it, bro," Sonic replied.

The robot then reverted back to its normal bus form. Tails and Amy then came running to the three of them as they got out of the bus.

"Nice job!" Tails exclaimed.

"Nice job, Sonic," Amy said, "think you play me a little ballad later on?"

"Uh, we'll see," he replied nervously. Then, something in the sky came into view. It turned out to be Cream holding Blaze as she flew and Silver using his telekinesis to fly. They then landed next to them.

"I saw the whole fight," Silver said, "that was incredible!"

"Thanks," Sonic said.


	9. Sonic's Conquest

At Green Hill Zone, Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Blaze were all talking about the day's events. Sonic was going on about his encounter with the Neo Dragon's spirit. "And then he said we would find it in the place we fear," he ended.

"Wow, you said a mouthful," Blaze said.

"So, we've got to find the place we fear. I know what place I fear," Sonic said, "Evergreen Lake."

"No surprise, there," Tails said.

"Actually, it's because I was traumatized by that lake," Sonic said, "ever since I nearly drowned."

(flashback)

VO: It started when I was just a little kid, I used to love water.

We see a younger looking Sonic playing around the lake while his mother, Queen Aleena, along with younger looking Sonia and Manic, setting up a picnic (Btw, this is before Queen Aleena gave up her kids). Sonic was just running around the pond until he tripped over a branch.

"Whoa," he said before, "HELP!" Boom, he fell into the water, which was about 5 feet deep.

"HELP!" the young hedgehog screamed. Queen Aleena went as fast as she could, not caring for anything but her son's safety. She dived into the water and grabbed the shocked Sonic, just before a countdown above his head reached zero.

VO: And I learned that I would never, ever go near water AGAIN, unless it's a bath or a drink.

(end of flashback)

"Sonic, that doesn't make much sense," Tails said.

"Tails," Sonic interrupted, "I could survive Aquatic Ruin, Hydro City, and even Labyrinth Zone because there were air bubbles. Think about it."

"Now it makes sense," Tails said.

"Well Sonic," Silver said, "looks like the Neo Scope piece is in the lake. You have to fish it out." Sonic started to feel a little funny.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Tails said, "Silver, Blaze, and I will be there to help in case something happens."

"Yes, I have learned CPR, so no worries," Blaze said.

Sonic thought about it. "All right. Some fears must be conquered someday!" He said. With that, the four of them went to the lake.

Meanwhile, we see Amy and Sonia just getting out of Neo Green Hill's Hair Salon, both with new hair styles.

"Wow Sonia, you were right. This hair salon is amazing!" Amy said.

"Yeah, this is the best salon in town," Sonia replied.

Suddenly, someone approached them. He was an red/orange hedgehog with five quills pointing downwards, he had golden eyes, was wearing a red jacket with yellow stripes, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said, "do you know where the Storage Facility is?"

"Sure, just go down that road, and take a right. You can't miss it," Sonia said.

"Thanks," he said, and he went his way.

"Hey, wait!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Yes?" he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Maroon the Hedgehog," he replied, "and you are?"

"Sonia the Hedgehog," she replied.

"Well, see you around, Sonia," he said before going his way.

"Wow," Sonia said, "he's so dreamy."

Speaking of which, let's go to the Neo Green Hill Storage Facility, where Maroon said he needed to go. "This must be the place," he said to himself.

We go to Metropolis, where Doctor Eggman is REALLY mad. "Grr, WHY DO THOSE HEDGEHOGS ALWAYS BEAT ME?!!!" he screamed.

"Uh, sir," Decoe said as he and Bocoe approached Eggman slowly.

"WHAT?!" Eggman asked.

"Take a look at an article we found on the internet," Bocoe said as he showed their master a printed copy of an article.

"A supposed Chaos Emerald has been found," he said to himself, "it has been taken to the Central City Museum for study."

"Should we go get it?" the robots asked.

"Yeah, right! Why would I send you two to get a Chaos Emerald? Besides, I have no use for it right now," Eggman said.

"Right, sir," they said.

Now we go to Evergreen Lake, where Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Blaze search for the Neo Scope piece.

"Man. Evergreen Lake," Sonic said, "still looks intimidating."

"Don't worry, Sonic," Tails said, "this is a small lake, so it should be easy."

"I guess," he replied, "let's get this over with."

"Are you feeling alright, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"I'm dealing with a trauma, of course I'm not alright," Sonic replied, "but I have to, for the future, for my friends, for Mobius."

Sonic approached the edge of the lake.

"I'll provide aerial assistance, Silver will do ground assistance," Tails said.

"Gotcha!" Sonic said, "here I go!"

In a flash the blue hedgehog jumped into the water, searching for the Neo Scope piece. He was swimming as fast as he could, trying to find it. Suddenly, a countdown appeared above his head and he knew he had to move fast. He saw something glowing and raced as fast as he could. The countdown was ticking fast. Just when the countdown hit zero…


	10. Departure

Sonic jumped out of the water with a piece of the Neo Scope!

"YES! I DID IT!" Sonic exclaimed proudly. Tails, Silver, and Blaze approach Sonic with odd faces.

"Sonic," Tails said, "where's the Neo Scope piece?"

"Remember Tails, only Neo Signers can see them," Sonic replied.

"Well, as long as you got, I'm not worried!" Tails said. Suddenly an aircraft with someone aboard it approaches.

"Hey, it's Manic," Blaze said. Manic them landed on the ground.

"Hey, dudes!" he said, "you find the Neo Scope piece?"

"Yeah, I found it!" Sonic said, "but only Neo Signers can see them."

"Oh," Manic replied, "Hey guys, check this out." He pulled out a newspaper article that says Supposed Chaos Emerald found in Central City.

"Hmm, a supposed Chaos Emerald," Silver said to himself,

"Well, we need that Chaos Emerald," Blaze said, "We got to check it out."

"Wait, there's more!" Manic said, "It also says that there is a different kind of energy emitting from it."

"That means we can't get our hopes up," Sonic said, "Let's tell Amy and Sonia." With that, they went to Neo Green Hill.

Meanwhile, we see Amy and Sonia just coming out from an ice cream parlor.

"Wow, that's some good ice cream," Amy said.

"Yes, it's the most famous ice cream in Mobius," Sonia replied.

Suddenly, something fast was approaching them.

"Is that Sonic?" Sonia asked.

"Probably," Amy replied. Her guess was right as the blue hedgehog stopped right in front of them.

"Hey, girls," he said, "nice hairdos."

"Thanks!" They replied in unison.

Soon, the others caught up to them.

"Why are you guys here?" Amy asked. Manic pulled out the newspaper article and gave it to Amy.

"A supposed Chaos Emerald?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah," Tails said, "we're going to go to Central City."

"Tails," Manic said, "They can't release anything else to the public, nor can they let anyone else in."

"Are you kidding me?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Well, we can at least make sure Eggman doesn't get it," Blaze said.

"Well, we have some news," Sonia said.

"What kind of news?" Tails asked.

"We'll tell you, but not here," Sonic said.

Everyone went to a secluded spot in Green Hill to talk.

"What so important, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"You see, Sonia, Manic, and I are going on a quest," Sonic said.

"Yeah, we going to find our mother," Sonia said.

"We've got some resources and we have some ideas," Manic said.

"But Sonic, what about the emerald?" Tails asked

"Well, it's now like it's an official one," Sonia replied.

"You guys understand why we're leaving right?" Manic asked.

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Sonic, we all understand," Tails said.

The next morning…

Everyone was saying their goodbyes and packing up.

"Sonic, can I speak with you for a second?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Sonic replied. They then went behind a tree.

"Sonic…" Amy trailed off.

"Yes?" Sonic asked. Amy embraced Sonic with a hug and was a little teary eyed.

"Stay safe, Sonic," she said.

"I will, Amy," Sonic said reassuring Amy.

"Sonic, time to go!" Manic exclaimed.

"Be right there!" Sonic replied. Sonic gave Amy one last hug before headed for the bus.

"See ya, guys!" Sonic said. Everyone said goodbyes as the bus was moving.

"The Sonic Underground is back!" the triplets said in unison.

**Okay, season 1 is finished here. To understand Season 2 better, read my other story, Sonic Underground: The Return.**


	11. Arrival

**It's Season 2 of the Neo Mysteries! Before you start, you might want to read my other story, Sonic Underground: The Return to understand this chapter. Enjoy!**

Knuckles the Echidna was standing at the altar of the Master Emerald, as he was thinking about the place he's fears.

"I hate to admit it," Knuckles thought, "but I must go back to the Death Chamber (Sonic Adventure 2 level)." Suddenly, a white bat appeared in front of him.

"Rouge," Knuckles said.

"Hi, long time no see," The white bat said as she landed in front of him.

"What is it now, bat girl?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the Master Emerald," Rouge replied to Knuckles attitude, "I'm just telling you about a little get together." Knuckles then blushed. Rouge then giggled.

"No, not that kind of get together," Rouge said, "everyone's getting together to welcome back Sonic and his siblings."

"So?" Knuckles asked.

"You really need to socialize more," Rouge said annoyed, "What's wrong with you?"

"If you must know," Knuckles started. He then told Rouge about the Neo Dragon and the Neo Scope.

"Oh, so you're afraid to go back to the Death Chamber," Rouge concluded, "but you have to go."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles, it's okay to be afraid of something," Rouge said with comfort.

"I just can't believe that I'm afraid," Knuckles said, "I've been alone all my life and I've never been afraid."

"Knuckles, everyone has a fear," Rouge concluded, "Sonic's afraid of water, Tails is afraid of lightning, and even Shadow can be afraid of his own powers."

"I guess," Knuckles said weakly. Rouge then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll come with you," Rouge said.

"But what about Sonic? What about the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Leave that to me," Rouge said. She then went into the skies.

"See you soon," she said flirtingly with a wink. Knuckles was then thinking about Rouge's words.

"I don't trust that bat girl," Knuckles thought, "but she has a point."

At Green Hill, everyone was waiting for the Sonic Underground's return. They all heard about how they found their mother.

"Wow, I'm so happy for Sonic," Cream said.

"Chao, Chao," her friend Cheese agreed.

"I just can't wait to see my Sonic again," Amy said.

"I'm still confused about who helped them," Tails asked.

"The one that helped him is our friend," A voice said.

"Who is that?" Tails asked. Soon two figures appeared in front of the fox.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"I'm Mirina and this is Simon," she introduced, "Our friend helped them."

"His name is Maroon," Simon added. Amy then got a thought.

"Do you mean that red and orange hedgehog with the black jacket?" Amy asked.

"How do you know?" Mirina asked.

"My boyfriend's sister and I saw him in Neo Green Hill," Amy replied.

"Boyfriend?" Mirina asked.

"She has a crush on Sonic," Tails said. At that point, the bus then pulled up a that same location it departed from.

"It's Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. The hedgehogs then got out of the bus.

"Hey guys," Sonic said, "miss us?" Amy then ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Sonic," Amy said.

"Amy, too tight!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy then released Sonic as she goes to meet the blue blur's mother. Sonic then walks up to Tails.

"Yo, Tails," Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails said.

"How's life been while we've been gone?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty boring to be honest," Tails replied.

"Find anymore Neo Signers?" Sonic asked. Tails replied by shaking his head.

"Any Neo Scope pieces?" Sonic asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," a voice said.

"Rouge?" Sonic asks. Rouge then lands in front of Sonic and Tails.

"You know about this, too?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Rouge replied, "Knuckles told me about it."

"What do you need to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles and I are going to search for one," Rouge replied, "but we need someone to guard the Master Emerald." Sonia and Manic then came to scene.

"Hey, Sonic, who's this?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, this is Rouge, a GUN agent and expert thief," Sonic replied.

"Hiya," Rouge greeted.

"I like her already," Manic said.

"This is my brother, Manic, who's skilled at stealing, and my sister, Sonia, who Manic and I call S.A.P."

"Who?" Rouge asked, confused.

"Spiny, annoying Princess!" Manic replied as he and Sonic laughed. Sonia then gave a glare and soon Sonic and Manic stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Manic asked.

"Knuckles needs someone to guard the Master Emerald," Rouge replied.

"Manic and I can guard it," Sonia said.

"What about Mom?" Sonic asked.

"She can stay at our place," Manic replied, "we'll take her to our place and get to Angel Island."

"All right, cool," Sonic said.

The next day, Sonic, Tails, Sonia, and Manic, aboard the Tornado, landed on Angel Island where Knuckles and Rouge were waiting for them. They approached the bi-plane as everyone got out.

"Will you guys be alright?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll be alright," Sonia assured.

"I got my hoverboard and my Shockwave Laser," Manic said.

"As well as our medallions," Sonia added.

"What are you going to do, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Tails, Silver, Blaze, and I are going to Central City to find out more about the supposed Emerald," Sonic replied.

"You might want this," Rouge said as he handed Sonic a card.

"You'll be able to get in the Central City Research Facility with this," Rouge added.

"Thanks," Sonic said.

"Well, time to go," Knuckles said

"See you guys later," Sonic said. Sonic and Tails then got in the plane and flew off. Immediately after, Knuckles and Rouge flew off to the Death Chamber.

"Good luck, dudes!" Manic exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the Neo Green Hill Apartment Complex, we see Maroon, Mirina, and Simon in Maroon's apartment talking about the box in Maroon's hand.

"You finally got the Neo Scope piece?" Simon asks.

"Yes," Maroon replied, "I had to do business with someone I never wanted relations with, but Mobius' future is at stake, and I'm willing to do anything."

"What about the other Neo Signers?" Mirina asked.

"The Neo Dragon told me that destiny will bring us together," Maroon replied, "Being a Neo Signer takes awhile to unfold."

"I just hope everything will work out," Simon said.

"I hope so, too, Simon," Maroon added.


	12. Eggman Effect

After picking up Silver and Blaze, Sonic and Tails flew to Central City. It was bustling with cars, people and tons of buildings.

"Wow, it's busy today," Sonic said.

"It might be hard to find to find a proper landing spot," Blaze added.

"No worries, I got my own landing place," Tails assured. They soon found a plane landing area. Tails soon landed the plane and everyone got off the bi-plane.

"All right, let's head out!" Sonic said. They then walked over to the Research Facility.

During the walk, Blaze was thinking about the Emerald.

"A supposed Chaos Emerald?" she thought, "A different energy? Could this be a Sol Emerald? And this whole Neo predicament is just confusing." Silver then noticed Blaze lost in thought.

"Blaze?" he asked, "Are you okay?" Blaze then snapped out of her train of thought.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," Blaze replied.

"Are you sure? It looks like you're lost in thought," Silver said.

"It's just this whole experience has been so--" Blaze said.

"Confusing?" Silver finished.

"Yeah," Blaze replied, "but I'll continue to help and contribute."

"That's the spirit," Silver said.

Soon the four of them reached the Research Facility. They went through the double doors and went to a desk where someone was typing on a computer.

"Excuse me," Tails said politely. This caught the person's attention.

"May I help you?" she asked. Tails then pulled out the card Rouge gave to him and gave it to the person.

"We would like access to the Chaos Emerald experiment," Tails replied. She then gave the card back to Tails.

"5th floor," she said.

"Thanks," Tails said as they went to the elevator.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, the Doctor was plotting his next move.

"Hmm, all of my tactics for finding Neo Signers have failed," he admits, "but what if I find all of them at once?" He then puts that brain to work while thinking of a way to exploit this. He came up with this.

"The Master Emerald has more energy than a Chaos Emerald and a Sol Emerald," he started, "So, if one Chaos Emerald can search in one area, the Master Emerald can search everywhere!" Bocoe and Decoe were listening from somewhere else.

"How come he didn't do this before?" Decoe whispered.

"I don't know, maybe he's just challenged," Bocoe replied. Back to Dr. Eggman…

"With my new creation," Eggman said, as his screen showed his new robot, "I'm sure to get the Master Emerald!" He then went to the launch center to proceed with his plan.

"Decoe! Bocoe!" he shouted. Immediately, the two robots came to him.

"Yes, Doctor?" they asked in unison. Dr. Eggman then got in his new machine.

"Prepare the Master Emerald energy transfer module," he ordered, "I'm off to Angel Island!"

"Right away, Doctor," they replied. Doctor Eggman then took off.

Speaking of which, let's go to Angel Island, where Sonia and Manic were sitting around, bored.

"Man, how does Knuckles do this?" Manic asked.

"He probably got used to it," Sonia replied.

"I just wish something would happen," Manic said.

"Be careful what you wish for," A voice said. A robot then appeared on the Island.

"You might get it!" Eggman finished.

"Eggman!" they shouted.

"Where's that Knucklehead?" Eggman asked.

"None of your business," Sonia replied.

"I liked being bored better this," Manic complained, "but if it's a fight you want, a fight you get!" Manic then brought out his Shockwave Laser. He then fired it at the robot, but to no avail.

"Where does Eggman get his Mobidimdum supply?!" Manic complained.

"I don't know, but let's get up close and personal," Sonia replied. They ran up to the robot, keeping a safe distance. Sonia then pulled out her keyboard gun and Manic pulled out his drum set.

"Ha, those toys won't stop me!" Eggman said boastfully.

"Oh yeah?" Sonia rebutted. She then shot multiple shots at the robot but to no avail.

"Can you handle my mighty beats?!" Manic challenged as he played Earth shaking beats on his drum set, but the robot just stayed put.

"Damn, is this thing invincible?!" Manic asked himself.

"All right, enough of this," Eggman said. He then used the robot's stretch arm to try and grab the hedgehogs but failed. But Eggman managed to grab Sonia while she was getting up.

"Oh no!" she screamed.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Manic demanded.

"As you wish," Eggman complied by letting her go over the edge, with the water below.

"Manic, help!" she screamed as she was plummeting down.

"Sonia!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his hoverboard and jumped over the ledge, trying to get his sister. Now alone, Eggman saw his perfect opportunity to grab the Master Emerald.

Manic then managed to grab his sister's hand and pull her on to the hoverboard right before she hit the water.

"Manic, thank you so much!" she thanked, still shaken from the excitement. They then headed back to Angel Island.

"No problem, sis," he said, "that's why I'm here." Sonia couldn't help but smile at Manic's words.

By the time they got up to Angel Island, Eggman was gone and so was the Master Emerald.

"Dammit! That bastard stole the Master Emerald!" Manic said frustrated.

"Manic, get a hold of yourself," Sonia said. Soon the island started to shake.

"Because the island's about to fall!" she screamed as the Island started falling into the waters.

"Sonia, quick, on the hoverboard!" Manic demanded. Sonia quickly got on the hoverboard and they flew off just as the Island hit the waters.

Sonia and Manic were looking at the Island, now in the ocean.

"Oh, man, Knuckles is not going to like this," Manic said.

"Come on, let's tell Sonic," Sonia suggested as they flew off to Central City.


	13. Confrontation

Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Blaze went up to the 5th floor, where a bunch of scientists were working on other tasks. They walked along a hallway until they got to a door with the words CHAOS EMERALD EXPERIMENT. Sonic gave a knock on the door and someone answered the door.

"Prof. Samuel Beau?" Tails asked.

"Ah, Sonic, Tails, long time no see," he replied.

"Hello, Professor," Sonic greeted, "Can we come in?"

"Of course, come right in," The Professor replied as they went inside.

After introductions, they went into a room where the supposed Chaos Emerald was being held.

"I just can't figure out this thing," The Professor admitted as he showed them the Emerald. Blaze then gasped at the sight.

"That's a Sol Emerald!" she concluded.

"This thing is similar to a Chaos Emerald, but the some of the energy is different," Silver added.

"I've never seen something like this," The Professor said.

"They come from our world," Blaze said.

"That explains everything," The Professor concluded.

"Professor, we need that emerald," Tails said.

"Well, since I'm in charge of this project, I guess you can have it," The Professor said as he handed Tails the emerald.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Sonic asked.

"It's fine with me," The Professor replied.

"Thank you, kind sir," Blaze thanked.

"See you around," Sonic said as they left.

"Goodbye, and good luck," he said.

Everyone met outside the Facility.

"Well, that went alright," Sonic said.

"That means we have 3 Sol Emeralds," Silver said. They all saw something flying in the sky, approaching them.

"It's Sonia and Manic," Tails stated.

"What are they doing here?" Blaze asked. They then landed in front of the group.

"Guys, are you supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"We can't guard it if Eggman stole it," Manic replied.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Eggman threw me off the edge and Manic rescued me," Sonia replied.

"Then Eggman stole the Master Emerald at left before we could see him," Manic added.

"That Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Why would he want the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but we better be on guard," Sonia replied.

In Metropolis, Eggman has come back with the Master Emerald."Ha, ha, ha! I did it!" he shouted with triumph. He then saw the Master Emerald module right in front of him with Decoe and Bocoe next to it.

"Wow, you did something right for change," Eggman said.

"Thanks," they said in disappointment. The robot the hooked up the Master Emerald to the module and programmed it with a Neo Tracker to detect Neo Signers.

"Search Mobius!" he said as he pressed a button to detect Neo Signers. His screen showed two targets, both in Neo Green Hill.

"Perfect," he said to himself.

We cut to Knuckles and Rouge who have landed in front of the Pyramid where the Death Chamber was located.

"Ready, champ?" Rouge asked.

"I hope," he said to himself. The soon entered the pyramid.

They explored the deserted pyramid for about an hour until they came across an arena.

"What is this place?" Rouge asked. They soon heard a howling sound.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked frantically. The same noise was heard again. Knuckles then froze at the sound.

"You dare return to my chamber?" A gruff voice said.

"Who's there?" Rouge asked, "Come out so we can see you!"

"What?!" Knuckles panicked. Soon a white figure started to come around the corner.

Knuckles started breathing heavily while Rouge stood there ready for battle.

The figure turned out to be…


	14. Physical Fear

The figure turned out to be… King Boom Boo! (Boss from SA2) He was a large ghost with a ghastly body and a colorful tongue.

"So, we meet again," the ghost said. Knuckles just stood there, breathing very oddly.

"What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost!" he replied to Knuckles' status.

"Who are you?" Rouge asked.

"Your demise," he replied. He then raised his claw of a hand into the air, and out came two ghosts. They had red, yellow, and orange eyes, but looked similar to King Boom Boo, but smaller. They managed to grab Rouge from turning invisible and grabbing her from behind.

"Ahh!" she screamed. They then lifted her of the ground.

"Knuckles, help!" she screamed as she and the ghosts phased through the ceiling.

"Rouge!" he exclaimed.

"So, she's your girlfriend, ah?" King Boom Boo asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, but you better not hurt her!" he threatened.

"What are you going to do, wimp?" he asked. Wimp. That word hit Knuckles pretty hard. He then stood there lost in thought. The ghost then prepared to throw a ball of energy.

"Take this!" he exclaimed as he threw the energy ball. Just as the ball was about to hit him…

In Neo Green Hill, we see an office labeled the Chaotix Detective Agency. Things have been pretty boring for the Chaotix lately and today wasn't an exception. Vector was listening to some music on his headphones while Espio was supposedly meditating in a corner. Charmy was looking around town for cases. Espio was thinking about a recent talk with something familiar.

(Flashback)

Espio was meditating in a corner. Vector and Charmy were upstairs playing videogames. A bright light then appeared in front of Espio. He then opened one eye.

"Huh, what is this?" he asked himself. He then was engulfed in the light where he found himself in a world where Green, Blue, Red, and White lights emitting from everywhere."What is this?" Espio asked.

"Neo World," A voice replied.

"Who is that?" Espio asked. A ball of light then appeared in front of Espio.

"Who are you?" Espio asked.

"I am the Neo Dragon," he replied.

"You don't look like a dragon," Espio pointed out.

"This is my incomplete form," he explained.

"Why am I here?" Espio wondered.

"I'll tell you," the Neo Dragon started, "Mobius' future is growing bleak. You, along with four other Mobians, are Neo Signers." Espio gasped at the thought.

"How can you tell?" Espio asked confused.

"Look at your horn," he replied. Espio then saw his horn glowing red, white, green, and blue all at once.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Espio asked.

"For now, your mission is to find your piece of the Neo Scope, a treasure that will allow the shield around Mobius to disappear," he replied.

"Where can I find it?" Espio asked.

"You will find it in your fears," he replied. Espio then scoffed.

"I have no fear," Espio said sternly.

"Everyone has a fear they must confront," the Neo Dragon rebutted, "your fear doesn't have to be physical." Just as Espio was about to ask more questions he was teleported back to the Chaotix Detective Agency, his horn looking normal.

(End of Flashback)

"Fear doesn't have to be physical," he thought to himself, "what could that mean?".

Back to the Death Chamber, where Knuckles was about to be hit with an energy ball until he dodged it.

"Well, you're awake," the King said, "but you're still afraid of me."

"True," Knuckles started, "but when a friend's in trouble, my fear is gone!"

"Your words are strong, but is your strength?" the ghost replied.

"Let's find out!" Knuckles exclaimed as he attempted a full frontal attack, but he went right through him.

"Shoot!" Knuckles said.

"Hmph," the ghost said while trying for a full frontal attack himself, the result, Knuckles dodged it.

"You'll never defeat me, especially in the dark," the ghost said. Knuckles then saw a shaft on the ceiling.

"So, let's bring some light into the situation!" he exclaimed as he glided onto a wall and climbed it.

"Boos, attack!" the king shouted as three ghosts came from nowhere and surrounded Knuckles. Knuckles then punched the two on his sides, using his feet for support. He then glided into the other ghost and landed on another wall. King Boom Boo was losing his patience. He then threw several energy balls at Knuckles, each one barely missing him.

Knuckles was then by the ceiling near the location of the shaft.

"How am I supposed to make this?" he asked himself. He then gained a thought.

"Maybe _I_ don't have to!" he said.

"Hey, ghost," Knuckles called, "try to hit me!"

"As you wish!" the ghost replied by preparing the biggest energy ball yet. Knuckles then glided off the wall as King Boom Boo shot his energy ball. The energy ball hit a switch that opened the shaft while missing Knuckles, who then landed on the ground.

"Hand over Rouge, now!" Knuckles demanded, "you're done for anyway." The King called for the ghosts to bring Rouge, who was knocked out. The light from the shaft released into the Chamber.

"I'll get you someday, Knuckles the Echidna!" he exclaimed as he disappeared.

Knuckles then went over to Rouge, who was on the ground.

"Rouge, wake up!" he said frantically, "Rouge!" Rouge then opened her eyes to see the red echidna."Knuckles?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" Knuckles asked as he helped Rouge up."I'm fine, thanks," Rouge replied. Something then caught her eye.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a black box laying where the ghost was last standing. They walked over to it. Knuckles picked it up and opened to find… a piece of the Neo Scope!

"A Neo Scope piece!" Knuckles said shocked. Rouge looked confused as she saw nothing.

"If you say so," Rouge said, "Knuckles?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm proud of you," she replied, "you conquered your fear." Knuckles then smiled.

"I did," he said, "well, let's head back to Angel Island."

"Okay," she said. The then left the pyramid and flew back to Angel Island, unknown to them that Angel Island is in the ocean.


	15. Regrouping

Knuckles and Rouge were flying along, almost reaching the spot of Angel Island.

"Man, that was rough," Knuckles said.

"Well, you got the job done, right?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles said. Knuckles then noticed something strange.

"That's weird," Knuckles said.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Angel Island should be right here," Knuckles replied. Rouge then looked down and noticed something.

"Uh, Knuckles?" Rouge called, "I found the Island." She then pointed down and both of them saw the floating island is in the ocean.

"Oh no!" Knuckles exclaimed. Knuckles and Rouge landed on the island and saw that the Master Emerald was gone.

"The Master Emerald is gone!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Rouge said sarcastically. Knuckles shot Rouge a glare. He then looked around to find no one here.

"Where's Sonia and Manic?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's see if Sonic knows," Rouge suggested. She and Knuckles then flew off to Central City, where Sonic and company were.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neo Green Hill, Charmy was flying around town looking for cases for about an hour, but no luck.

"Man this is boring," he said in his whiny tone, "nothing happens in this boring town." He then decided to return back to the Chaotix.

"I don't why Vector wanted our business here," Charmy thought, "but so far, it's a bust. I wish something would happen." Suddenly, the area Charmy was in became dark.

"What happened?" Charmy asked, "Is there an eclipse or something?" He then looked up to the sky to check but saw the body of Dr. Eggman's robot.

"Eggman?!" he asked.

"You guessed right, buzz boy!" he replied. Charmy then moved away from the robot.

"What do you want?" he asked, ready for battle.

"I need you and your team to help me," he replied.

"No way!" Charmy exclaimed, "The last time we helped you, you didn't pay us."

"You didn't even know it was me, so it doesn't count," Eggman defended.

"Whatever, but we're not going to help you," Charmy said.

"If you don't, I'll be sure to trash this nice, little town," Eggman threatened. Charmy then gulped at the thought.

* * *

Now in Central City, Knuckles and Rouge have managed to find the group."And that's what happened," Manic finished.

"Hmph, what's that Eggman up to now?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know," Manic replied.

"Could it have something to do with finding the Neo Signers?" Rouge guessed.

"Of course!" Tails exclaimed, "If one Chaos Emerald can target an area with a Neo Detector, then the Master Emerald could cover all of Mobius."

"So that's why he stole the Master Emerald," Knuckles concluded, "we have to get it back!"

"How?" Rouge asked.

"We gotta follow Eggman's tracks," Sonic replied, "we just gotta find out where he is." Just then, Tails got a call on his communicator.

"Who is this?" he thought. He then pressed a button to communicate.

"This is Tails, go ahead," he said.

"Tails, this is Vector," the voice said.

"Oh, hey Vector, it's been awhile," Tails greeted, "Is something wrong?"

"If you say that Eggman terrorizing Neo Green Hill looking for someone with the Master Emerald is wrong, then no," Vector replied. Everyone gasped.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Tails said, "Just hold him off!"

"Team Chaotix has got it covered" Vector said before ending communications.

"Just as I thought!" Sonic exclaimed.

"He must be looking for Neo Signers," Tails said.

"How we get there in time?" Sonia asked.

"Tails has the tornado and I have my hoverboard," Manic replied, "We just have to get there fast."

"Fast is my middle name!" Sonic said, "Let's split up. We still have to find Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds."

"Blaze and I will go search for Sol Emeralds," Silver stated.

"Manic and I will search for Chaos Emeralds," Sonia stated.

"The rest of us will stop Eggman," Sonic said.

"Before everyone goes," Tails interrupted. He then handed a red GPS and a blue GPS to Sonia and Blaze respectively.

"These will help you find the emeralds," Tails explained, "Using the energy signature from the Red Sol Emerald, this will pick up both Chaos and Sol energy due to the similarities of the two sets of emeralds."

"Thank you, Tails," Blaze thanked."Very impressive!" Sonia complemented.

"It's nothing," Tails said while blushing a little bit.

"Okay, let's go!" Sonic exclaimed as they all went their separate ways.


	16. Road Rage

Sonia and Manic decided to search for Chaos Emeralds in Green Hill. After arriving, they landed at a mostly deserted area. It was a lush green forest with yellow and pink flowers, bright green grass, healthy trees, and a sparkling lake. Sonia and Manic were almost drunk in its beauty as they have never seen anything like this in a long time.

"Wow, this looks beautiful," Sonia said.

"I have to agree with that, sis," Manic added.

"Sonic lives in a very beautiful place," Sonia said. At that point, they heard something rustling.

"Sis, you hear that?" Manic asked.

"Hear what?" Sonia asked confused. The sound was heard again.

"Who's there?" Manic said aloud. At that point, the GPS in Manic's fanny pack starts beeping. He quickly pulled it out and saw that a Chaos Emerald was around.

"It's coming from there!" Manic pointed at a tree. Immediately, a figure leaped out of the tree and ran off.

"It's getting away!" Manic exclaimed.

"We can't let him get away," Sonia said. She then summoned her motorcycle while Manic got his hoverboard.

"Follow me, sis!" he commanded.

"Right behind you, bro!" she said as they sped off in the emerald's direction.

* * *

The figure, wearing a black biker helmet, was riding on a nearby motorcycle on a dirt road, hoping to get away with the Chaos Emerald.

"Damn it, it's those hedgehogs again!" he said to himself, "I left you alone, now leave me alone." He was loud enough for Sonia and Manic to hear, who weren't too far behind.

"She sounds familiar," Sonia realized.

"It's that girl working for Eggman!" Manic concluded, "Maysoon, am I correct?"

"You guessed right, green hedgehog," Maysoon replied.

"Don't tell me your working for Eggman again," Sonia said.

"Working with that retard was the biggest mistake of my life," Maysoon admitted, "I work alone now."

"Well, we need that emerald," Sonia said.

"So do I!" Maysoon said as she sped up.

"Well, I'm gonna have to use force!" Manic threatened as he pulled out his shockwave laser. He then fired some shots, hoping to hit the tires but to no avail.

"Manic, I'll cut her off," Sonia said.

"Gotcha, sis," Manic said. Sonia then used a boost on her motorcycle to get closer to the Maysoon. Soon they were at the same point.

"Give me the emerald!" Sonia demanded.

"Never!" Maysoon rebelled as she tried kicking Sonia off the bike, but to no avail.

"Whew, that was close," Sonia said. She then narrowly dodged another kick and then kicks were coming like crazy, with Sonia barely able to dodge them.

"Manic, shoot!" Sonia demanded.

"All right," he said. He tried to fire a shot but to no avail.

"Damn it!" Manic swore, "It's out of juice." Sonia was tiring very quickly.

"I can't go on," Sonia said weakly. Maysoon then managed to knock Sonia off her motorcycle, sending her into nearby bushes, while the motorcycle crashed into a nearby tree.

"Sonia!" Manic exclaimed as he came to her sister's aid, all the while letting Maysoon escape.

"Sonia, are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied weakly. She then looked around the area to find her motorcycle wrecked.

"I hope my insurance will cover this," Sonia said.

"The only thing that matters is that you're safe," Manic said.

* * *

Not too far away, Maysoon was laughing as she sped off with the emerald, all while looking back, not paying attention to the road.

"Ha, you cannot stop me. No one can stop me!" she said. She looked back to the road to find a yellow circle in the air in line with her head.

"What the--" he said before being thrown off the motorcycle while the object stayed in the air, being held by a yellow rod. The motorcycle then skidded around, before landing on the ground. The object then came into full view and turned out to be Amy Rose and her Piko Piko Hammer. She then approached the downed Maysoon with her smashed helmet off.

"Who are you?" Maysoon asked, dizzily.

"Sonic's girlfriend, Amy Rose," she introduced, "and you do not mess with my friends like that." Soon another figure came out of the bushes and turned out to be Cream, along with Cheese. She then ran up to Amy.

"All right, I don't want anymore trouble," Amy said, "Just hand over the emerald."

"Why should I?" Maysoon rebelled.

"If you don't, I don't have a problem using my hammer," Amy threatened while placing her hammer right above her head. Maysoon, not wanting to feel the force of the hammer again, told Amy that the emerald is in a bag on the motorcycle.

"Cream, go see if Sonia and Manic are alright," Amy ordered, "I'll handle this."

"Okay, Amy," she said.

"Chao!" Cheese added as they flew off as fast as they can. Now Amy and Maysoon were alone.

"Don't try anything funny," Amy demanded as she walked over to the motorcycle, looked around in the black bag, and found a blue Chaos Emerald. She then put it in her pocket and turned around, only to see Maysoon holding a laser.

"Now whose in control?" Maysoon asked. Amy then brought her hammer out.

"I don't think so," Maysoon said as she aimed to laser at Amy's head.

"Look, is that Eggman?" Amy pointed. Maysoon then looked around before her laser was knocked out of her hand by Amy's hammer, while also feeling some pain.

"Ahh! You bitch!" she exclaimed. Amy then hit Maysoon's arm with her hammer, sending her back a couple feet. She landed on her back, while feeling her arm.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Amy exclaimed, expressing her rage with a angry and determined face.

"Remember this, do not mess with me," Amy growled as she walked up Maysoon's laser, smashing it.

"Or else you'll regret it," Amy threatened as she then ran as fast as she could to the group. Maysoon was now a little scared by Amy's rage.

"Note to self," she said, "never mess with her."

* * *

Back to the group, Sonia managed to regain her posture, with the aid of Manic and Cream. Soon Amy arrived on the spot.

"Sonia, are you alright?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Sonia replied. After a water break, Manic decided to break the silence.

"So, what are you doing here?" Cream asked.

"I should be asking that question," Manic replied, "We're trying to find Chaos Emerald with this GPS Tails gave us."

"What are you doing here?" Sonia asked. Amy then pulled out the Blue Chaos Emerald from Maysoon and another Chaos Emerald that was colored Red.

"You were looking for a Chaos Emerald?" Manic asked.

"No," Cream replied, "we were trying to find this." Cream then pulled out of her pocket a black box.

"What's in there?" Sonia asked. Cream then opened the box up to find…


	17. Face Off

Cream opened the box to reveal… a piece of the Neo Scope!

"What?" Manic asked, confused.

"Only Neo Signers can see this," Amy said, "but when all the pieces all connected, anyone can see it."

"Interesting," Sonia said, "how'd you find it?"

"Yeah, I thought you had to find your biggest fear or something," Manic added.

"And I conquered it!" Cream said proudly, "here's how I got it."

* * *

(Flashback)

Amy and Cream were sitting in a field of flowers making flower crowns. Cream made two of the best flower crowns she ever made, with many flowers on it.

"My Mom will love this," Cream said.

"What's the other one for?" Amy asked.

"For Sonic's Mother," Cream replied.

"How ironic considering that Sonic's Mom was a queen," Amy added. The two laughed at the comment. Cream then thought about something.

"I haven't seen Knuckles in awhile," she said.

"I heard that he and Rouge went in search of a Neo Scope piece," Amy said, "I can't imagine what Knuckles must fear." Amy then thought about something.

"Cream, don't you have to search for your piece?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah," Cream said deflated. Cheese then went over to comfort his master.

"I know what I have to do, it's just so hard," Cream said.

"All fears must be conquered someday," Amy admitted, "You can't hide from them forever." Cream then stood up and smiled.

"You're right Amy," she said, now with her optimistic attitude, "I have to try, for Mobius, for Sonic!"

"That's the spirit, Cream!" Amy cheered, "but what do you fear?" Cream's nervousness returned.

"I really don't like places that are sad, depressing, and riddled with fighting," Cream admitted. Amy then thought about all the places in Green Hill until…

"Eureka!" she exclaimed, "The southern part of Green Hill is like that." Cream then gulped.

"I don't know, Amy," Cream trembled. Amy then put her hand on Cream's shoulder.

"Cream, I will be there with you, just like I am always," Amy comforted.

"Really?" Cream asked.

"Of course! And so will Cheese, right?" Amy asked.

"Chao!" Cheese replied.

"Not to mention Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, Silver, Blaze and everyone else," Amy added. Cream couldn't help but smile.

"All right, Amy!" Cream exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"But how do we get there?" Amy asked.

"I can fly for as long as I can," Cream replied.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, worried about Cream's stamina.

"We'll take breaks in between, so I'm ready," Cream said with confidence.

"Well let's go!" Amy said.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Silver and Blaze had decided to stay in Central City to search for Sol Emeralds. They've searching for an hour with no luck.

"Well, this has certainly been a bust," Silver said. Suddenly the GPS started beeping.

"Silver, look," Blaze said excitingly.

"A Sol Emerald is around here," Silver concluded.

"It says that there are two," Blaze added. The GPS showed two signals, one in Central City and one in Neo Green Hill.

"We'll go for the one in Neo Green Hill later," Blaze said, "let's go for the one here."

"Okay," Silver agreed as they followed the signal.

Ten minutes later, Silver and Blaze wound up the Extreme Gear VR Facility.

"Wow, Extreme Gear?" Silver asked.

"Haven't been involved with that in awhile," Blaze said.

"The Sol Emerald's in here, let's go," Silver said. They then went into the building.

Once inside, they found a long hallway of doors, each leading to a different track. The tracker then lead them to a door that said Aquatic Capital (Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Track). They then went inside to find three figures who looked familiar were standing around getting ready for a race. One was a green hawk with while chest fur wearing white gloves, red shoes with black lines, and green tainted goggles. Another was a large gray albatross wearing a large muscle shirt, yellow gloves, gray shoes with a yellow stripe on each, and blue tainted goggles. The final one was a purple swallow with chest fur wearing a red ball necklace, white pants with purple flames, white gloves, red shoes, and orange tainted goggles.

"Are those the Babylon Rouges?" Silver identified.

"Yes, I believe so," Blaze replied, "they are master thieves as well as masters with Extreme Gear. They are Jet, Wave, and Storm."

"And one of them has the Sol Emerald," Silver said. They then approached the Babylon Rouges. They noticed the duo as they approached them.

"Who are you?" Storm asked.

"I'm Silver, and this is Blaze," Silver introduced.

"Okay…" Wave said.

"What's with that hairdo? Did your barber butcher you or something?" Jet asked, referring to Silver's hairstyle.

"Never mind that," Silver replied, trying to cover his rage.

"We're looking for a square shaped emerald, that has the same types of energy as a Chaos Emerald," Blaze explained, "it's called a Sol Emerald."

"A Sol Emerald," Jet said. He then pulled out a green square-cut emerald.

"This?" he asked as he showed the emerald to the duo.

"That's it!" Blaze realized.

"We need this," Silver said reaching for the emerald. But Jet simply retracted the emerald.

"What?" Silver asked confused.

"Do you really think I'll just give it to you?" Jet asked.

"We need that emerald in order to get back to our world," Blaze said.

"You must be crazy," Wave said with a chuckle, "Where do you come from, the Future?"

"Yes," Silver stated firmly. The trio then laughed at that comment while Silver and Blaze were still trying to compress their rage.

"No matter where you come from, I'm simply not going to give it to you, so how about this?" Jet asked.

"What?" Silver asked.

"A race," Jet replied.

"If you can beat all three of us in a standard race, we'll give you the emerald," Wave said.

"So, do you accept?" Jet offered, "or do you not have Extreme Gear?"

"On the contrary," Blaze said as she and Silver pulled out two rounded boxes that turned into Extreme Gear when a race began, like the ones in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity.

"Interesting," Jet said, "Storm!"

"Yes, boss?" Storm asked, coming to Jet's side.

"Set up the race," Jet ordered.

"Yes, boss!" Storm replied as he went to a console to set up the race. As soon as the settings were good, everyone lined up for a standard three lap race.

"You ready, Blaze?" Silver asked.

"I'm ready," Blaze replied. Jet then turned to Wave and Storm.

"Hmph, this is gonna be easy," Jet said.

"You said it boss!" Storm agreed.

"Don't get so cocky, Jet," Wave warned. Soon, the countdown began.

3

"Remember, Blaze," Silver said, "gravity is of the essence."

2

"Gotcha. Don't forget to Gear Change," Blaze warned.

1

"This is gonna be fun," Jet said.

GO!


	18. Race for the Emerald

**Quick Note: The boards they are riding are the ones in Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. They are racing in the Aquatic Capital. Now, on with the race…**

The race for the Sol Emerald began with the Babylon Rouges getting out of the gate first and quickly took the lead. However, Silver and Blaze weren't too far behind. They both saw a ramp.

"Blaze, jump!" Silver ordered as he and Blaze jumped at the right time to get some Gravity Points. They then saw two paths.

"Silver, you take left, I'll take right!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Got it!" Silver agreed as they went their respective ways.

On the left, Silver found a ramp leading up to a wall.

"I could use Gravity Control on the wall," Silver thought. He approached the ramp, jumped on it, and triggered the Gravity Control with an Ark of the Cosmos in the board. He then was in midair and titled himself to be aligned with the wall. The wall caught the sensor and Silver released the Gravity to allow him on the wall, all while using up some Gravity Points. He was able to grab some rings, as well as some more GP. He then looked to find he had enough rings for an Air Ride.

"Gear Change!" he exclaimed as his board turned into an air ride, all while using up rings.

"This should help," he said as continued along.

Meanwhile Blaze was on the right side gathering rings. She soon had enough for a grind part.

"I don't see any rails, but it should help," she said, "Gear Change!" He board now had lights flashing on the back of her board. She jumped on some nearby ramps and got some more GP.

Silver and Blaze then met up, only a few meters from Storm, who had a motorcycle after collecting enough rings. Storm then used a Gravity Control to get around a sharp corner, Silver and Blaze did the same. They then noticed a ramp, leading up to a platform. Storm jumped off it and landed on the top platform and went through the water tube. Silver and Blaze did the same but landed on the lower platform.

"Crap!" Silver exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, Silver," Blaze said, "let's get back in this." They went through a water tube. Soon, they landed opposite of Storm.

"We need to gain speed," Blaze said.

"Use Gravity Dive!" Silver commanded. They then triggered it floating in the air, then went flying at full speed. They managed to grind along objects floating as a result of the Gravity Dive, getting some GP. They then stopped the Dive, getting past Storm, who was low on GP.

"Damn it!" Storm said, "The Boss isn't going to like this."

* * *

Lap 2

Wave also had an air ride, and was in second place, only losing to Jet. She then noticed on the map that Silver and Blaze had come further.

"Jet!" she shouted, "they're catching up!"

"No worries," Jet said, "They have to beat _all_ of us. They can't win."

"Jet, what did I tell you?" Wave asked annoyed.

"Relax!" Jet shouted as split paths with Wave. Jet was on a path with a grind rail. He went on a nearby ramp and jumped, landing on the rail, grinding along it. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze had managed to catch up to Wave.

"Hmph," Wave scoffed, "you have an air ride. Let's see how you ride it!" She then approached a ramp leading to a set of air rings. She jumped and landed in a ring, flying in a set path.

"Two can play at the game!" Silver exclaimed as he followed suit, right behind Wave. Soon, the four of them landed at the same place. The ramp came again, but everyone landed on the top platform, and rode in the water tube. Later, everyone Gravity Dived to gain speed. Jet stopped and grinded on a nearby rail, while Blaze followed suit. Wave was low on GP and Silver passed her with Gravity Dive. He then went in some air rings and followed the set path. It was now lap 3.

* * *

"Do you really think you can beat the Legendary Wind Master?" Jet scoffed.

"We shall see!" Silver said as the approached the ramp but Silver had a different plan.

"Blaze, follow Jet," Silver ordered, "I'm going a different route."

"Okay!" Blaze agreed. Silver jumped off the ramp, did a Gravity Control and aligned himself with a platform leading to a water tube. He released it and went through the tube. He then landed near the air rings and went through like the first time.

Meanwhile, Blaze followed Jet everywhere, from the ramp to the rail. They met up with Jet.

They managed to distract by taunting him.

"Legendary Wind Master?" Blaze asked.

"What kind of legend are you?" Silver asked.

"Shut up!" Jet exclaimed but he missed the jump and landed on the lower platform while Silver and Blaze landed on the top. After the water tube, they all Gravity Dived. Unfortunately for Jet, he dropped after losing all his GP.

"Damn!" Jet swore. Silver and Blaze were in front of Jet, went on their respective paths and won the race.

* * *

After that, they met up with the Rouges.

"Nice moves," Wave said.

"Thanks," Blaze said. They then turned their attention to Jet.

"A deal's a deal, Jet," Silver said, "If you please."

Jet merely scoffed as he handed over the emerald to Silver.

"Not bad," Jet mumbled. Everyone said their goodbyes and Silver and Blaze left.

"Jet, what did I tell you?" You never listen," Wave complained.

"Shove it, Wave," Jet demanded.

Outside, Silver and Blaze were talking.

"So we have four Sol Emeralds," Blaze said.

"Now we go for the one in Neo Green Hill," Silver said.

"Wait, Silver," Blaze interrupted.

"What is it, Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Maybe we could have some time to relax," Blaze suggested while sporting a sly grin.

"Well, I guess we could take a break," Silver agreed, "After all, I do love spending time with you."

"Vice versa," Blaze said as pecked Silver on the cheek. Silver couldn't help but blush.

"Well let's go!" Blaze said as she held Silver hand to explore the town.


	19. The Depths of Green Hill

After a water break, Cream and Amy then resumed telling Sonia and Manic about finding the Neo Scope and the Chaos Emerald.

"So, the next day, Amy and I began our journey," Cream started.

* * *

(Flashback)

Amy and Cream had pack supplies, such as water, a compass, a map of Green Hill, medical supplies, and Amy's cell phone, all being kept in Amy's backpack colored blue like our hero.

"Ready, Cream?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" Cream said, "Cheese, are you ready?"

"Chao!" Cheese replied.

"Let's take flight!" Amy exclaimed. Cream then floated into the air to allow Amy to latch on to her legs. Cream then flapped her ears, lifted Amy off the ground all flew North, towards the depths of Green Hill.

After an hour, Amy and Cream landed in a deserted area. Everything was gray, the sky, the grass, everything. The trees were dead, the flowers stopped blooming, and there were even people fighting here. All this was enough for Cream to hide behind Amy's back while Cheese tried to comfort her.

"Cream, nothing's going to hurt us," Amy assured.

"Are you sure?" Cream asked with fright. Amy then turned to her best friend with a heartwarming smile.

"I promise I will protect you," Amy said. Cream then decided to trust Amy.

"Okay!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Let's go!" Amy said as she led them though the wasteland.

But they were the only ones in this wasteland. A robot in the form of a hedgehog was watching them in the shadows of a big, dead tree, red and eyes and all. All of a sudden, someone came with communication.

"Alright, you heard what the doctor said," said Decoe.

"Just grab the girls and get to Neo Green Hill," said Bocoe.

"Affirmative," the robot said deflated.

"We're counting on you!" Decoe said before ending communications.

"Mission: Capture Target," the robot said, "Mission Start!" He then started following them in the skies with his rocket shoes.

* * *

About a half hour later, Amy and Cream decided to take a break. They found a nice big tree to set up at. Amy laid down a blanket big enough for two, while Cream grabbed some sandwiches and Water out of the backpack. They then started to eat when they heard a faint sound that caught Cream's attention.

"Cream, are you alright?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine, Amy," Cream replied, "but I have a feeling that we're being watched."

"Why do you think that?" Amy asked. All of a sudden, a figure came behind Amy. Cheese started to get scared while Cream starting pointing at the figure while holding her screams.

"Cream, what are you pointing at?" Amy asked, confused about Cream and Cheese's behavior.

"Behind you," Cream whispered as Amy turned her head around to find a machine gun in the place of a hand aiming for her head. She looked up to find…

"Metal Sonic?!" Amy screamed. Metal Sonic just nodded it's head.

"What are you doing here?" Cream asked.

"Must capture," Metal Sonic replied, "Do not resist."

"Cream, hide!" Amy demanded.

"But what about you?" Cream asked worried.

"I'll handle Metal Sonic!" Amy replied.

"Okay," Cream said as she and Chees flew into the air for safety. Now it was Amy vs. Metal Sonic.

"Alright you scrap heap, let's see what you got!" Amy challenged as went for a full frontal attack with her hammer. Metal Sonic quickly dodged it. Metal Sonic then analyzed the hammer.

"What's the matter, you afraid of pink?" Amy asked.

"I fear nothing," Metal Sonic replied. Amy then jumped into the air, hoping to hit him but he managed to stop the attack by blocking it.

"Impossible!" Amy exclaimed. Metal Sonic then kicked Amy, sending her back a few feet, all while holding her hammer. It then broke the hammer

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed. Amy then stood up, a little weak.

"I'm fine!" Amy said. Amy then pulled out another hammer.

"I always bring a spare," Amy said. Metal Sonic then used its laser eyes to break the hammer in two.

"Damn it!" Amy thought. Metal Sonic then used its jet boosters to head butt into Amy's stomach, sending her flying into a tree. Amy was barely able to stand up.

"I must protect Cream," Amy thought as she pulled out another hammer. She then fell to the ground, very, very weak.

"Cream, run!" Amy said weakly as Metal Sonic approached Amy, with his machine gun in place of its hand, ready to fire.

"Amy, no!" Cream exclaimed while crying. She was feeling rage, sadness, and guilt for what Metal Sonic was doing.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Metal Sonic said. All of a sudden, the whole area got bright. Metal Sonic then looked up to the sky to find Cream's ears glowing.

"Does not compute," Metal Sonic said, "Must neutralize target." He then fired his shots at Cream but she dodged them very quickly.

"What is this?" Metal Sonic asked.

"The Neo Dragon's power!" Cream replied, "I'm not afraid! I will never give up! I will protect all my friends!"

"What can a rabbit do?" Metal Sonic asked.

"This!" Cream exclaimed as she flew force at Metal. It was trying to hit Cream but she quickly dodged all of them. She then flew through Metal as she cracked open his chest, exposing wires.

"Do you still want to play?!" Cream asked.

"Must defeat..." he said as he fired more shots at Cream in the air, missing everyone. Cream then flew full force at Metal, braking his hand.

"Must retreat..." he said as he quickly flew away from the scene. Cream then reverted back to normal and went to check on Amy.

"Amy, are you alright?" Cream asked. Amy then opened her eyes to see Cream.

"I'm fine," she said dazed, "What happened?"

"You were knocked out by Metal Sonic," Cream replied, "but I managed to make him flee." Amy tried to get up but Cream prevented her.

"Amy, you're not well enough," Cream said.

"I'm fine, Cream," Amy assured as she tried to get up but she then fell back to the ground.

"I guess I'm not," Amy said.

"Let me just treat those bruises," Cream said. After about 15 minutes, Amy was at least better to move.

"Thanks, Cream," Amy thanked.

"For what?" Cream asked confused.

"For saving me. Plus I'm proud of you for defeating Metal Sonic," Amy replied.

"No problem," Cream said while blushing. Cream then noticed a black box right where Metal was last standing.

"Amy, look," she said as she pointed to the box.

"What's in there?" Amy thought. Cream and Amy went to the box. Cream picked it up and opened it to find...

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"You found a piece of the Neo Scope!" Manic concluded.

"Exactly," Amy said.

"But what about the Chaos Emerald?" Sonia asked.

"Metal Sonic had one in its chest," Cream replied, "when I hit him there, it came out. Then we found it."

"And then you saw us chasing that hedgehog..." Manic started.

"You saw me crash..." Sonia continued.

"And you stopped her and got the Chaos Emerald!" they concluded in unison.

"Exactly!" Amy and Cream said in unison.

"And that's how it happened," Cream said.

"We should tell Sonic," Amy suggested, "where is he?"

"He, along with Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge went to stop Eggman from destroying Neo Green Hill," Sonia replied.

"Vector, Espio, and Charmy are holding them off," Manic added.

"What about Silver and Blaze?" Cream asked.

"They went to search for Sol Emeralds," Manic replied.

"Well, we better help Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, we should help Sonia and Manic find Chaos Emeralds," Cream suggested, "I'm sure everyone will be fine."

"I guess," Amy said, disappointed about not seeing Sonic.

"Sweet, we can always use some help," Manic said.

"Well, let's go!" Sonia exclaimed.

"What about your motorcycle?" Cream asked.

"I have another one at my apartment," Sonia replied.

"Well, let's get moving!" Amy exclaimed as the four of them went to search for more Chaos Emeralds.


	20. Forces Combined

The Chaotix had their hands full as they were fighting Eggman's newest robot. It looks like the robot in the opening cutscene in Sonic Unleashed. Vector went in for a punch but Eggman quickly dodged it. Espio then turned invisible to try to get a hidden attack. He was about to throw a dagger at the robot when he was knocked into a building.

"Ow," he grunted in pain, "how'd he know I was there?"

"I put in sensors in order to find anything," Eggman replied. While Eggman was gloating, Charmy managed to put a couple of dents in the robot with his stinger. Eggman then noticed it and tried to hit Charmy but flew out of the way just in time. Eggman then used a stretch arm and caught Charmy.

"Oh man!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Let him go!" Vector screamed as he head butted into the robot and immediately released Charmy. Espio then threw a Shuriken Star at the robot but Eggman caught it and threw in back him. Espio managed to dodge it.

"Take this!" Eggman said as he fired a laser at Espio. The laser was so powerful that Espio was not able to dodge it. He then fell to ground in pain. Eggman walked up to Espio ready to fire a laser until a swoosh sound was heard. In a flash, Espio was gone.

"What?! Where is he?!" Eggman screamed. He then fell backwards as a great force knocked him down."What?" Eggman asked. He then looked up to find Sonic's face.

"Sonic?!" Eggman asked.

"The one and only," Sonic replied. Soon Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge came with Sonic. Eggman then came back on his feet.

"Well, you're about to taste your own medicine," Eggman gloated.

"What are you gloating about?" Knuckles asked. Soon, a figure approached the area, with sparks flying.

"Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked.

"That thing is trashed," Rouge added.

"What?!" Eggman exclaimed, "Metal, who did this to you?!" Metal Sonic then collapsed on the ground. Eggman then growled.

"I need to improvise," Eggman thought. He then saw a child run through at the corner of his eye.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he turned the robot around and used its stretch arm to grab the child. The child then screamed.

"Eggman, release him!" Espio exclaimed as he, Vector, and Charmy came to the scene.

"What are you going to do, chameleon? You can't even touch me," Eggman said.

"I didn't use enough power that time!" Espio exclaimed as he was about to throw a shuriken star at the robot but Eggman intervened.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that," Eggman warned as he held the fearful child in his hand. Espio then froze at the thought. He soon thought about what the Neo Dragon said.

"Your fear doesn't have to be physical," Espio then formulated a plan.

"I've got something," Espio thought.

"Espio, you alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm cool, I've got a plan!" Espio replied, "Follow my lead. Chaotix, form the Chaotix Recital!"

"Yahoo, we haven't done that in awhile!" Charmy exclaimed. They then pulled out their instruments from Sonic Heroes when their team blast is used.

"Sonic, we'll distract him," Espio said.

"Gotcha, Espio," Sonic said.

"Alright, boys, 1, 2, 3, play!" Vector exclaimed as they started playing their instruments horribly. Eggman was plugging his ears with his hands to block out the noise.

"Rouge, destroy the arm, Tails, catch the boy, Knuckles, double team!" Sonic ordered.

"Roger!" everyone said. Rouge then flew into the air and headed straight for the arm holding the kid.

"Screw kick!" she exclaimed as kicked the stretch arm, catapulting the kid in the air. Eggman didn't noticed it as he was still trying to block to noise.

"Ahh!" the child screamed. Tails then flew into the air quickly and caught the kid.

"Sonic, I'll take him to safety!" Tails said.

"Gotcha!" Sonic agreed. Tails then took the child to safe location.

"Ready, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Ready!" Knuckles replied. The two of them jumped in the air and grabbed each other's hands.

"Revolver Slam!" they exclaimed as the started to spin fast until they hit the robot. The robot then started to spark until the robot exploded. Eggman was auto ejected from his robot in his Egg Mobile, flying in another direction.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Eggman screamed as his voice faded. Metal Sonic then followed him. The Chaotix stopped playing and Tails came back with the child.

"Are you okay, kid?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied.

"Good," Espio added. The child then gave Espio a black box.

"What's this?" Espio asked as he took the box.

"A gift for saving me," the child replied. Espio opened the box to find a piece of the Neo Scope, something that Knuckles and Sonic can see.

"The Neo Scope piece!" Espio exclaimed.

"That's weird, there's nothing in it," the child said confused.

"Long story," Tails said.

"Thank you," Espio thanked.

"Your welcome!" the child said as he ran off.

"That makes three Neo Scope pieces that we know of," Tails said.

"I got a call from Sonia that Cream got her Neo Scope piece," Sonic said.

"So that's four," Knuckles concluded.

"But, whose the fifth signer?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know," Sonic said.

"I do," a voice said.

"Maroon?" Tails said as Maroon approached them.

"You know who the fifth signer is?" Espio asked.

"Yes, but it may be a shock," Maroon replied.

"Why?" Charmy asked.

"Well, you see, I'm a Neo Signer," Maroon admitted. Everyone gasped.

"You're the fifth signer?" everyone asked in unison. Maroon nodded.

"How is it a shock?" Sonic asked.

"I'm… not from this planet," Maroon said, "I'm half Mobian."

"Wow," was the only thing that Sonic could say.

"How are you so sure?" Knuckles asked.

"This is how," Maroon started.


	21. Maroon's Past

"I come from a planet know as Neon, a planet that only comes into view to Mobius once every 10 years," Maroon started, "Or by certain circumstance. It is usually blue with green continents. I come from the land of the Dragon."

"How'd you get here?" Sonic asked.

"This is how it happens," Maroon said.

* * *

(10 years ago)

A young Maroon, age 6, is seen playing with his younger friends, Simon and Mirina with a ball. A tall green hedgehog wearing a blue dress with black high heels reading a magazine.

"Mom?" Young Maroon asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"When will Daddy get home?" he asked.

"Daddy's home!" Said a large black bull wearing red shorts came bursting through the door or the home.

"Daddy!" Young Maroon said as he ran to his father and gave him a big hug. Val was somewhat annoyed with this since Maroon had never given her hugs like that, but she shrugged it off.

"How was the match, Flame?" the green hedgehog asked. The bull then pulled out a golden belt from his pocket.

"What does this say, Val?" he retorted.

"He won!" Young Mirina said as she and young Simon came up to them.

"Shiny!" Young Simon said.

"Congrats," Val said. Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?!" Val exclaimed.

"The planet's being attacked!" someone outside exclaimed as the citizens came outside.

Everyone went outside to witness black monsters with gold horns attacking with swords, kinda like the black arms.

"Val, take the children to the escape capsule!" Flame said as Val picked up the children. Val went behind the house to a safe shelter. Maroon then saw his father being swarmed with black creatures. Maroon then got out of his mother's arms to see cheer his father on.

"Maroon, get back here!" Val exclaimed as she saw her son run to his father take care of the creatures.

"Maroon, go back to your mother!" Flame commanded.

"But I wanna help," Young Maroon said. Flame then saw a black creature with a sword hovering over Maroon.

"Maroon, watch out!" he pushed his son out of the way just in time to take the hit, piercing through his heart. Maroon then saw his father's eyes close as his eyes started tearing. Val then came over and grabbed Maroon and brought him to the capsule where Simon and Mirina were in the capsule.

"Mom, what about you?" Young Maroon asked.

"I'll be with you soon," Val replied.

"Where are we going?" Simon asked.

"Mobius," Val replied. She then sealed the capsule by pressing a button.

"Goodbye, my son," Val said as she started crying. She then pressed another button that fired the capsule into space, heading for Mobius.

* * *

(Present)

"Since then, we were raised in an orphanage, being home schooled. When Simon turned seventeen, he was allowed to legally take care of us," Maroon finished.

"I see," Tails said.

"I'll never forgive the people who killed my father," Maroon said.

"What about your mother?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, she's on Mobius now, and that's how I got my Neo Scope piece," Maroon replied.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Excuse me, ladies," Maroon said, "do you know where the Storage Facility is?"

"Sure, just go down that road, and take a right. You can't miss it," Sonia said.

"Thanks," he said, as he went his way.

He went behind the storage facility to see a figure standing there.

"Val," Maroon addressed.

"Maroon, why won't you call me your mother?" Val asked as she came out of the shadows. She was slightly taller, had fluffed out hair, and was wearing a white shirt with an octagon on it, black jeans, and black shoes.

"After you did to me, I'm surprised you know my name," Maroon said harshly. He then took a note out of his pocket saying to come here.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"I want to explain--" Val started.

"What?!" Maroon cut her off, "that you left no note, picture, or explanation as to why you sent me here?!"

"Because the Dark Dragon was after you and your friends!" Val shouted as she started to get teary eyed. Maroon started to say something but Val beat him to the punch.

"You were a Neo Signer! You had to protect Mobius and to bring hope to Planet Neon!" she explained, "Remember that dream you told me about years ago?"

"Yeah, about that ball of light," Maroon replied, "I had to confront my fear. But what does this have to do with this?"

"You're afraid of me," Val said. Maroon then gasped.

"You just didn't want me in your heart. You cared more about your father than me. You were afraid of me then and you are afraid of me now," Val concluded, "Because you thought I would leave you, because of that fateful day." Maroon was then stuck in thought.

"If you don't want me to be your mother, I understand," Val said sadly as she went past Maroon.

"Wait," Maroon said quietly but loud enough for Val to hear. Maroon then went in front of her, face to face.

"I understand," Maroon said, "I'm sorry, Mother." Val then widen her eyes.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Mother," Maroon replied. She then gave her sixteen year old son a big hug was crying a bit. Maroon then returned it, giving as much love as possible.

"I love you," Maroon said.

"I love you, too, son," Val said again. After the hug, Val handed Maroon a black box.

"Think of this as a thank you gift," Val said as she started to leave.

"What is this?" Maroon asked.

"You'll know in time!" she replied as she left. Maroon just stood there in confusion.

* * *

(Present)

"Soon, I figured out that this was the Neo Scope," Maroon said.

"I'm happy for you, Maroon," Espio said.

"But how are you Half-Mobian?" Rouge asked.

"My mother was from Mobius but she was captured and sent to Planet Neon in the same capsule we rode in," Maroon explained.

"But how did she get back?" Vector asked.

"I don't know," Maroon said, "But we have to focus on getting this thing together."

"I don't know the progress of the Emerald Hunt," Tails said.

"I'll call Sonia and she what her progress is," Rouge said as she got out her cell phone. She then dialed Sonia's number.

Back on Green Hill, Sonia grabbed her cell phone out her pocket when it was ringing. She then saw it was Rouge and then answered it.

"Hey, Rouge," Sonia greeted.

"Hi, Sonia, have you found any more Chaos Emeralds?" Rouge asked.

"So far we've found two," Sonia said. She then put her phone on speaker.

"Have any news for us?" Amy asked.

"We've just found the fifth signer," Rouge said.

"Yes!" Manic exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, meet at Tails' workshop for a meeting," Rouge said.

"Gotcha! We'll head there now," Sonia said as she hung up.

"They said they're heading there now," Rouge said.

"Radical!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Well, let's get back to Green Hill," Tails said.

"What about Silver and Blaze?" Rouge asked.

"We'll call them them later," Tails replied.

"What are you going to do, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"I have to find the Master Emerald," Knuckles replied.

"We don't know where it is," Sonic said, "Eggman probably has it."

"Well, I'll guess I get it from him!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles, stop!" Rouge exclaimed, "Eggman's probably expecting you to do that."

"Besides, we have more important things to do than to find a big, glowing rock," Sonic said. Knuckles was then face to face with Sonic.

"I suppose your going to tell me that 'The Master Emerald is important, I'm an idiot for letting him take it, blah blah blah,'" Sonic imitated.

"You bastard!" Knuckles screamed as he raised his fist but Vector caught it.

"Sonic, Knuckles, now is not the time to fight," Espio said.

"We have to combine forces to get through this," Vector added.

"We'll go after the Master Emerald later, alright?" Tails pleaded. Knuckles shrugged off Vector's hand.

"Fine," Knuckles mumbled.

"Let's just get to Green Hill," Tails said.

"We'll keep an eye out for Eggman and meet up later," Vector suggested.

"Okay," Sonic said, "See you later!" The four of them then left for the Tornado. Charmy then thought about something.

"Espio, what was your fear?" Charmy asked.

"Just the thought of failing a mission, Charmy," Espio replied, "Now let's just forget this and go." Charmy, Vector, and Espio then left for the Chaotix Detective Agency, leaving Maroon alone.

Simon and Mirina were searching for him when they spotted him standing alone.

"There he is," Mirina said as they walked up to him. Maroon heard their footsteps as he turned around to face them.

"You okay, buddy?" Simon asked.

"I have to tell her," Maroon thought.

"I'm fine," Maroon replied, "I just need to get to Green Hill."

"Why? For that pink hedgehog?" Mirina asked.

"What do you even know about her?" Simon added.

"I know a lot after our experience together," Maroon replied, "I'm going to get a train ticket, then head out."

"Maroon, don't be stupid. You can be so hardheaded," Mirina said, "What if she doesn't want a relationship?"

"Who knows," Maroon replied, "If you're coming, let's go."

"I'm coming," Simon said, "I'm legally responsible for you."

"Well, I'm not going!" Mirina exclaimed.

"Why not?" Maroon asked.

"I don't trust her," Mirina said.

"Do you have the hots for Maroon, Mirina?" Simon asked slyly. Mirina almost blushed but held it.

"No, I just don't want him to get hurt," Mirina replied.

"Mirina, I'm not a little kid, I can make my own decisions," Maroon said with a higher tone.

"Fine!" Mirina shouted, "Don't come crying to me!"

"Be that way. Let's go, Simon," Maroon said as he and Simon left Mirina alone.

"What the hell does he see in her?" Mirina thought.


	22. Progress

After a ride on the Tornado, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge made their way to Tails' workshop. There, they met up met with Sonia, Manic, Amy, Cream, Silver, and Blaze, who Sonia called.

"All right, I have a few things to talk about," Tails said. Everyone then laid eyes on Tails.

"First thing is first, how's the emerald hunt?" Sonic asked.

"We found a Sol Emerald in Central City," Silver said.

"We also managed to find another in Neo Green Hill," Blaze added as she showed everyone the green and white Sol Emeralds.

"Radical," Manic said.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"We managed to obtain one from that girl working for Eggman," Sonia replied.

"Amy and Cream also found one while searching for a Neo Scope piece," Manic added.

"Combined with the Chaos Emerald from the search for Mom, we have found three Chaos Emeralds and five Sol Emeralds," Sonic said.

"Great! Now we just have to find the others," Tails said.

"Now, let's move on to another subject, like who are the other Neo Signers?" Amy asked.

"Well, you might not believe this, but Espio is one of them," Knuckles said.

"Espio?" Silver asked.

"A member of Chaotix, a detective agency in Neo Green Hill," Sonic explained.

"Who's the other?" Sonia asked eagerly.

"I am," a voice said.

"Maroon?" Sonia guessed. Maroon and Simon then entered the workshop.

"You're the fifth Neo Signer?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah," Maroon replied.

"How?" Sonia asked.

"Long story, but the point is we need to find the emeralds," Maroon said.

"Well, do you know any locations?" Manic asked. Maroon then motioned Simon to grab something out of his pocket. Simon then pulled out the white Chaos Emerald.

"Another Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed, "Only three more Chaos Emeralds to find!"

"I already know someone who has another," Sonic said coldly.

"Let me guess," Rouge said, "Shadow?" Sonic nodded his head.

"Okay, so we know of another, but what about the other emeralds?" Amy asked.

"Beats me," Tails said, "For all we know, they could be all around Mobius."

"Maybe Eggman might have one," Maroon said.

"Nonetheless, we have to find the other emeralds," Sonic said, "Let's move out!"

"Wait!" a figure ran up to the door with a laptop bag.

"Professor Samuel Beau?" Tails asked.

"Yes," he said.

"What news do you bring this time?" Blaze asked. He then pulled out his laptop, opened it up and then brought up an image of a mostly white dragon surrounded in blue, red, green, and white aura battling against a black dragon with a purple aura.

"That's the Neo Dragon and the Dark Dragon battling," he explained.

"What's that at the bottom?" Sonic asked pointing to seven figures, five were on the Neo Dragon's side wearing white robes while the other two on the Dark Dragon's side donned black robes.

"These five," the Professor stated pointing to white figures, "are the original Neo Signers while the other two," he the pointed to the figures dressed in black, "are the Dark Signers."

"Why are there only two?" Cream asked.

"Because they had a certain type of hatred in their hearts awaken by the Dark Dragon," the Professor explained.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Knuckles asked.

"Because the Neo Dragon started an intergalactic war known as the Spacian Wars," the Professor replied, "when the Neo Dragon was brought to life by the ancient peoples of Mobius, they accidentally released the Dark Dragon. The Neo Dragon stated that light and dark cannot coexist, so began the war. But the Neo Dragon was defeated but was sealed in the Neo Scope. The Dark Dragon, as well as the Dark Signers, were defeated by the Neo Signers. Since then, every 10 years, new Neo Signers must make sure that the war will never resume."

"So what you're saying is that once the Neo Scope is connected and the shield is gone, the Dark Dragon and Dark Signers will be revived?" Sonic guessed.

"Exactly," the Professor said.

"Well, we know why we this has happened," Sonia said.

"Eggman released the Neo Dragon with the Neo Scope pieces," Manic said.

"So might begin a new war," Blaze added.

"Well, we just have to be careful," Sonic said in an optimistic tone.

"Until then, we'll search for the remaining emeralds," Tails said.

"Blaze and I will go search for the other Sol Emeralds," Silver said.

"I'll go search for Shadow," Sonic said seriously.

"We'll go in search of other Chaos Emeralds," Sonia said.

"I'll come with you," Maroon said.

"Three's a crowd, dude," Manic said.

"It'd be better if there were less people," Sonia admitted.

"Come on, I do know of a location," Maroon said.

"Fine," Manic said coldly. Sonia then stepped on his foot.

"Ow! What the hell, Sonia?!" Manic exclaimed.

"Manic, don't be rude!" Sonia demanded.

"What about the rest of us?" Amy asked.

"You'll be on the lookout for Eggman," Sonic explained.

"I don't know, Sonic, you know Shadow. Maybe I should come," Amy suggested.

"Amy, no worries. I can handle Shadow," Sonic assured.

"I don't know, he's been pretty uptight lately," Rouge said.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"He's really been all over the place with the anniversary of Maria's death," Rouge explained, "I probably wouldn't mess with him now."

"I don't care. If Shadow cares about the world, then he'll have no problem giving us his Chaos Emerald," Sonic said."Sonic, you know he won't do such a thing," Knuckles said.

"Just like Jet the Hawk," Silver added.

"You know Jet?" Sonic asked.

"He's the reason why we got the Sol Emerald," Blaze said.

"Was Storm there too?" Knuckles asked, still wanting to get even with him.

"All of the Rogues were there," Silver replied.

"Anyway, I going to make Shadow give me his Chaos Emerald," Sonic said.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Rouge said.

"Me, too," Amy said.

"Amy, maybe it would be better to stay here," Tails suggested. Amy then got out her hammer.

"Would you like to say that louder?!" Amy asked angrily as she approached Tails with her hammer.

"Okay, you can go with Sonic," Tails said timidly. Amy then reverted to her old self.

"Great!" Amy exclaimed.

"For now, we know where three emeralds are," Tails said, finally getting the courage to talk, everyone have their detectors.

"We have ours," Blaze and Sonia said in unison.

"All right, move out!" Tails commanded. Sonic, Rouge, and Amy left first, followed by Silver and Blaze, and finally Sonia, Manic, and Maroon.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Simon asked.

"Wait," Knuckles replied, "Something's bound to happen later on."

"Right. So everyone, look alive," Tails demanded. Everyone agreed to that.

**BTW, by the time this chapter was put up, it would be the 18th anniversary of Sonic!!! Superdude2 up, over, and gone!**


	23. Emerald Fights Part 1

Silver and Blaze were at another part of Green Hill, having confirmed a Sol Emerald in the area. The area was a wide open area, with lakes, trees, and even picnic tables.

"Hmm, Sonic sure does live in a beautiful place," Blaze commented.

"Yeah. I'm almost jealous," Silver admitted. Suddenly a figure on a motorcycle flew right past them, narrowly missing them.

"Watch where you're going!" Silver shouted.

"Silver! The Sol Emerald and the cyclist are one and the same," Blaze said.

"Well, let's go catch up!" Silver exclaimed as they followed the cyclist.

The cyclist then parked the motorcycle and sat down on the ground, removing the black helmet.

"Finally, all alone," Maysoon said. She then took a square shaped object out of her pocket.

"Well, you're not a Chaos Emerald, but you'll do," she said to herself. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Hey, you!" Silver shouted and he and Blaze approached the hedgehog.

"What?" Maysoon replied rudely.

"Do you mind if we have that emerald?" Blaze asked nicely.

"You wish! I just lost one, I'm not losing another," Maysoon replied while getting up.

"Mobius' future is at stake," Silver admitted, "We need that emerald."

"So do I!" Maysoon exclaimed as put the emerald in her pocket.

"Well, if you don't give it to us, we'll make you!" Blaze challenged.

"Catch me if you can!" Maysoon exclaimed headed for her motorcycle but Silver used his telekinesis to catapult it somewhere else.

"Bastard!" she swore.

"You don't talk to him like that!" Blaze said angrily as threw a fireball at Maysoon but she quickly dodged it.

"Take this!" Maysoon exclaimed. She then took a deep breath and performed an ear splitting scream that made Silver and Blaze fall to their knees clutching their ears.

"Psychic Pulse!" Silver exclaimed as he placed his hand on the ground and caused a shockwave to catapult her in the air, stopping the scream. Maysoon then did a faceplant in the dirt.

"Last chance!" Silver warned as he and Blaze got off the ground. Maysoon then got up the ground, clutching her head.

"I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve!" Maysoon rebelled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Neo Green Hill, Maroon said that he knew the whereabouts of a Chaos Emerald. Maroon, Sonia, and Manic were headed to the Neo Green Hill apartment complex.

"Here we are," Maroon said as they arrived outside his door. They went inside to find a living room with an outdoor balcony and HDTV, a kitchen, three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a closet.

"Make yourselves at home," Maroon said.

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be looking for a Chaos Emerald?" Manic questioned.

"Give me one sec," Maroon replied. He then went up to blue door and knocked on it.

"Whose room is that?" Sonia asked.

"Mirina's. She has a Chaos Emerald," Maroon replied.

"So that's why we came here," Manic said. After a couple of seconds, Mirina answered the door.

"What do you want, Maroon?" Mirina asked.

"I need to 'borrow' your Chaos Emerald," Maroon said.

"Why should I?" Mirina questioned.

"For Mobius," Sonia said as she approached the two.

"We need all the emeralds to ensure true hope for Mobius," Sonia explained. Mirina wasn't impressed.

"Mirina, don't get like that. Just give us your emerald," Maroon demanded.

"I'm not going to just give it," Mirina admitted.

"So what do you want?" Sonia asked.

"To take you on one on one!" Mirina said. Sonia and Maroon gasped. Manic was too busy watching TV.

"What?!" Sonia asked.

"You heard me. One on one. If you win, you get the emerald. Deal?" Mirina offered.

"Mirina, why are you doing this?" Maroon asked. Mirina then whispered to Maroon so that Sonia didn't hear.

"I don't trust her," Mirina whispered.

"I can't believe you! It's like you're jealous," Maroon whispered.

"Anyway," Mirina said at normal voice, "Deal?"

"Very well," Sonia agreed.

"Splendid. We will go to the Neo Green Hill Gym," Mirina said.

"Okay," Sonia said, "Let's go, Manic."

"Can we stay for a bit longer?" Manic pleaded.

"No, Manic. Come on," Sonia said.

"Fine," Manic mumbled as he turned off the TV and the four went out the door.

* * *

Back with Silver and Blaze, they were still battling Maysoon.

"All right, I'm going full force!" Silver exclaimed as he ran towards Maysoon. She then jumped into the air and used her hands to grab on to a branch. She then flipped up, standing on the branch.

"Is that all you got?" Maysoon asked.

"This is going nowhere," Silver said.

"We have to end this now," Blaze said. She then jumped into the air.

"Flame Twirl!" she exclaimed as fire shot out from her shoes and she spun in a fire tornado, breaking the branch. Maysoon then fell to the ground at the same time Blaze landed.

"Silver, now!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Psychic Control!" he exclaimed as a green aura surrounded Maysoon, keeping her still.

"What is this?! Release me!" she demanded.

"Give us the emerald, then we'll release you," Blaze offered.

"Fine," Maysoon mumbled as she pulled out the Cyan Sol Emerald and gave it to Blaze. Blaze then stored it in her pocket as Silver released his grip.

"Let's go," Blaze said.

"Right," Silver agreed as they left Maysoon alone. She was a little dazed from the Psychic Control, but could still stand.

"Damn it! Why can't I ever win?" Maysoon complained.

* * *

Back in Neo Green Hill, Everyone was at the Neo Green Hill Gym, where all of the rooms had battle different battle arenas. They went into the forest battle arena. There were many trees, bushes, and vines that make you wonder how someone could make all this fit in an arena. There was a huge battle ring at the center of the arena. Sonia and Manic talked about the plan while Maroon and Mirina were talking about something else.

"Mirina, why the forest arena?" Maroon asked, "That's unfair."

"If she wants the Chaos Emerald, she will fight on my territory," Mirina retorted.

"You are so unfair," Maroon said.

"You are so hardheaded," Mirina said.

"I told you, I live my life how I want to," Maroon said.

"Whatever," Mirina said.

After a couple of minutes, Sonia and Mirina took their spots on opposite sides of each other. Maroon and Manic were on the sidelines, with Maroon and Manic being the referees.

"Alright," Manic said, "let's have a good clean fight. What we say goes."

"The fight will last until one person is down for five seconds. Winner gets the emerald," Maroon explained as he held the Chaos Emerald.

"Ready?" Manic asked. Sonia and Mirina got into their fighting stances.

"Go!" Maroon exclaimed.


	24. Emerald Fights Part 2

Silver and Blaze were walking along a grassy trail in Green Hill. They managed to find another Sol Emerald by battling Maysoon. They had just one more Sol Emerald to find. They've been walking for about 20 minutes, with nothing from the detector.

"Man, this thing has gone off in a while," Silver said.

"Maybe the emerald isn't in Green Hill," Blaze suggested.

"Yeah, but where could it be?" Silver asked.

"Maybe we can use the Sol Emerald we have to amplify the signal," Blaze replied.

"Good idea, Blaze," Silver complimented. Blaze then blushed as she pulled out the Sol Emerald. She then closed her eyes and focused her thoughts into putting more power into the detector. The Sol Emerald then glowed brightly. The detector then started beeping rapidly.

"Blaze, I'm getting a signal!" Silver exclaimed, "It's coming from the mountains." Blaze then opened her eyes and the emerald dyed down.

"The mountains?" Blaze asked, a little timidly.

"Yeah," Silver said, knowing about Blaze's fear of heights, "Don't worry. I can get it." Blaze then smiled a bit.

"Let's go," Blaze said.

"Right," Silver agreed as they headed to the mountains. However, someone very familiar was watching them.

"Well, the cat's afraid of heights. I gotta get that emerald!" the person exclaimed. All that was heard was a motorcycle headed for the mountains.

* * *

Back at Neo Green Hill, Sonia and Mirina were battling for the Chaos Emerald. They started with punches and kicks but soon started to get serious.

"Hmm, this girl isn't bad," Mirina thought, "but she hasn't seen what I've got." She then did a backflip to get near some trees. Sonia wondered why she did that.

"You're not bad, Sonia," Mirina admitted, "but you haven't seen my true powers."

"Likewise," Sonia said. Mirina then smirked. She then closed her eyes and then the leaves of the trees were pulled off by a weird force. They then aimed at Sonia.

"Oh man," Maroon said.

"What?" Manic asked.

"Leaf Storm!" Mirina exclaimed. The leaves then shot at Sonia like arrows. Sonia had no reaction time as the arrows came so fast. She fell on the ground with a couple of cuts on her body. She then got up.

"Not bad," Sonia said, "Let's see if you can handle this!" She then spun around faster and faster until she was a pink tornado.

"Sonia Spin!" she exclaimed as she neared Mirina. Sonia then felt something hard as she stop spinning to find a floating tree stump, resembling a shield.

"What?" Sonia questioned. Mirina smirked as the stump fell on the ground. Mirina then concentrated power until vines were trying to grab Sonia.

"Not this time!" Sonia objected as she did a Sonia Spin, deflecting the vines.

"Man, what's with this girl?" Manic asked to Maroon.

"She can use plants and nature at her disposal," Maroon explained.

"Man, Sonia doesn't look too good," Manic said.

"Just hope she wins," Maroon said.

"Alright, time to get serious," thought Sonia. She then rubbed her medallion to become her keyboard.

"What's music going to do?" Mirina taunted.

"This!" Sonia explained as her keyboard turned into her gun.

"Sonia Smoke!" she exclaimed as pink mist filled the area. This was an advantage for Sonia for Mirina couldn't see.

"Where are you, hedgehog?!" Mirina yelled.

"Right behind you!" Sonia replied as Mirina felt a force pushing her forward. She then fell on the ground with some bruises and cuts. After the mist cleared, Sonia revealed herself with her just fired Keyboard Gun.

"Atta girl, Sis!" Manic exclaimed. Mirina then picked herself up.

"Alright, it's time to end this!" Mirina exclaimed.

* * *

Back with Silver and Blaze, they reached the Green Mountains. On the highest mountain stood the Sol Emerald.

"I see it!" Silver said.

"Yeah. It's pretty high up," Blaze commented.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Silver assured. He was then hit by a laser blast from out of nowhere. He fell to the ground wincing in pain.

"Silver!" Blaze exclaimed as she ran up to him, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Silver said weakly, "but I feel like my powers have been drained." As he said that, the same figure from earlier was holding a odd looking but suspicious blaster. The figure then left to find a proper spot to climb the mountain.

Back with Silver and Blaze, Silver tried lifted a small rock but failed.

"My telekinesis isn't working," Silver admitted, "Blaze, you have to get the Sol Emerald."

"Silver," Blaze started but Silver cut her off.

"Blaze, don't doubt yourself," Silver said, "Fears have to be conquered someday. I believe that you can do that right now." Blaze then thought about Silver's words.

"Okay, I'll go," Blaze said sternly. Silver then smiled weakly. Blaze then approached the mountains.

"Here I go!" she said before charging up a fire dash. Once it was charged fully, she went running at fast speeds up the mountain, only focused on the task at hand.

"I can't believe it, I'm climbing the mountain," Blaze thought. After a few more seconds, she was at the top of the flat edged mountain. A few steps away was the Sol Emerald.

"Yes!" she exclaimed proudly. She was about the pick up the emerald when she heard a voice.

"Touch that emerald, you're dead!" the figure said sternly.

"You... you're that girl from before!" Blaze figured out.

"Yes," Maysoon said, "but this time, you're not getting in my way."

"Please, Mobius' future is at stake," Blaze said.

"I don't care! I'm not even from here," Maysoon admitted, "I could care less about this planet!"

"You only care about yourself!" Blaze shouted.

"Exactly," Maysoon said, "now, step away from the emerald. One step closer, I'll shoot you off!" Silver could hear and see the whole conversation. His powers were almost back at full.

"Come on, Blaze!" Silver said to himself. Blaze was getting more nervous about the possibility of falling.

"What are you waiting for?! Move!!" Maysoon demanded.

"You don't order me around!" Blaze exclaimed. She ran up to the emerald and picked it up. Maysoon was about to fire when suddenly Blaze did a flip in front of her and landed behind her. She then did a roundhouse kick. What resulted was Maysoon falling to the ground, dropping her blaster. Blaze then approached the edge of the cliff.

"Here goes nothing!" she said before jumping of cliff. She then used her pryokinesis to slowly descend to the ground, near Silver, who was at full power. Silver ran up to her and gave a hug.

"Blaze, you did it," Silver said."I did. I conquered my fear," Blaze said. They soon broke the hug after a few seconds.

"Silver?" Blaze said.

"Yeah, Blaze?" Silver asked. Blaze replied by giving Silver a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," Blaze said.

"No problem," Silver said, "come on, let's take a little break."

"Okay," Blaze agreed as they headed off to another part of Green Hill.

* * *

Back with the others, Sonia and Mirina were tiring but neither of them gave up. Mirina was tiring more, however.

"I forgot to drink some water before the match," Mirina thought, "but I can't let it show."

"Are you tired, Mirina?" Sonia taunted.

"Nonsense, I could go all day," Mirina said between gasps. She was about to attempt another Leaf Storm attack but it failed and she collapsed.

"Mirina!" Maroon exclaimed as he ran to her side, "Manic, grab some water!"

"Okay!" Manic said as he rushed to grab some water.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonia asked, concerned.

"She needs to drink water twice a day," Maroon explained, "she must've forgot."

"I hope she's alright," Sonia said. Manic then came back with the bottled water and handed it to Maroon.

"Thanks," Maroon said as he opened Mirina's mouth and let the water run into her mouth. After a minute, she awoke.

"Mirina, are you okay?" Sonia asked.

"I'm fine," Mirina replied. She then gained her composure and stood up.

"Sonia, Maroon, I'm sorry for causing this mess," Mirina said.

"We're just glad you're okay," Maroon said.

"Thanks. Sonia, I'll just give you the Chaos Emerald." She pulled out her cyan Chaos Emerald and gave it to Sonia.

"Thanks," Sonia said. Mirina smiled as to say 'your welcome'.

"Well," Manic started, "what should we do now?"

"Maybe we could hang out for a bit," Mirina suggested.

"Good idea," Maroon said, "I know this awesome eating joint downtown."

"Well, let's go dudes and dudettes," Manic said. With that, the four left to hang out and get better aquatinted.


	25. Look Alikes

In Metropolis, Eggman was determined to make the Sonic Team pay for Metal Sonic's destruction. But after some modifications and implanting a Chaos Emerald, Metal Sonic was now Metal Sonic 3.0. He was a mainly black robot with the same cosmetic features.

"At last, my Metal Sonic 3.0 is complete!" Eggman exclaimed as Metal approached him.

"Now Metal Sonic, go to Tails' workshop and destroy!" Eggman commanded.

"Affirmative," Metal Sonic said as it flew out of the base to the workshop.

* * *

At Tails' workshop, Tails and Cream were talking, Prof. Samuel went back to Neo Green Hill, and Knuckles and Simon were talking as well.

"So, who exactly are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm Simon the Echidna," he replied, "You may be the last echidna on Mobius, but on my planet, there are many echidnas."

"Hmm, interesting," Knuckles said, "Planet Neon, was it?" Simon nodded his head.

"How come I've never heard of it?" Knuckles asked.

"The planet appears every ten years," Simon replied, "My friends and I have been here for that amount of time."

"Do you plan to go home after this?" Knuckles asked.

"At first, I really wanted to go back, but I've gotten used to Mobius," Simon replied, "So have my friends."

"You and your friends go way back, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, ever since we were kids," Simon replied, "basically, I'm responsible for them since I'm the oldest." Suddenly, a laser blast came out of nowhere and was in close range of the workshop.

"What was that?!" Cream asked worriedly.

"Chao!" Cheese said in fright.

"Tails, you and Cream find a safe place!" Knuckles commanded.

"Okay!" Tails said as he and Cream left for a safe place. Knuckles and Simon came outside to see Metal Sonic, only different.

"Metal Sonic?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"3.0!" a voice said.

"Eggman!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yes," he said, speaking from Metal Sonic, "Metal Sonic has received an upgrade, and a deadly one at that!"

"Hmph! No matter how you change something, it's the same thing," Simon explained.

"You haven't seen the power Metal Sonic possesses! Attack 3.0!" Eggman demanded.

"Simon, Metal Sonic can copy our abilities, so watch your back," Knuckles explained.

"Gotcha!" Simon understood as they prepared to battle.

* * *

Sonic, Rouge, and Amy went to Central City to find Shadow. They decided to split up in order to find him. Sonic went off by his own while Rouge and Amy went together. They communicated through communicators that Rouge had.

Sonic was running around the city for 5 minutes until he saw a familiar black hedgehog on a rooftop. Sonic pressed a button on his communicator.

"Rouge, Amy, I've found Shadow," Sonic said.

"Got it, Sonic. We're following your coordinates now," Rouge said.

"And don't do anything stupid!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah, I'll try to reason with him," Sonic said. He ended his communication and went between two buildings. Sonic did a wall jump between them until he got up to the roof. Sonic approached Shadow cautiously.

"Hello, Shadow," Sonic said. Shadow turned around to see the blue hedgehog smirking.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Shadow asked, hating to be bothered by Sonic.

"Long story short, we need your Chaos Emerald," Sonic explained. Shadow huffed.

"Hmph, like I'll give you my emerald," Shadow said.

"Shadow, the planet is in danger," Sonic said, "just give me your emerald."

"Like hell I will!" Shadow said, getting more frustrated.

"Shadow," a voice said. Two figures arrived on the roof and turned out to be Rouge and Amy.

"Rouge," Shadow said. Rouge then approached Shadow at a slow pace.

"Shadow, Sonic is right," Rouge began, "we need your Chaos Emerald. We'll return it after all this."

"C'mon, Shadow. What would Maria say?" Sonic asked. Shadow then thought about these words until he came to an conclusion.

"Very well. I'll give you the emerald," Shadow said.

"Sweet. Thanks Shadow," Sonic said.

"But I get the emerald as soon as this is over," Shadow said, "And no funny business."

"Yeah, all right," Sonic agreed, "Let's get back to Tails' workshop." Sonic, Rouge, and Amy started to leave but noticed Shadow was still standing.

"Shadow, you coming?" Amy asked.

"You just asked me to give you my Chaos Emerald," Shadow replied, "Nothing more. I'm not coming."

"We could use your help Shadow," Rouge said.

"Hmph, I'm sure the 'fastest thing alive' can handle it," Shadow retorted.

"Okay, Shadow. Be like that," Sonic said, "You know where to find us."

"Whatever," Shadow said as he sped his way away from Sonic.

"Come on, let's go," Sonic said. The three of them left to regroup at Tails' workshop.

* * *

Back in Green Hill, the battle started out as a few punches and kicks but soon became more heated.

"Hmm, you may have an upgrade, but I can still defeat you!" Knuckles exclaimed as he ran up to Metal Sonic to attempt to give an uppercut but was blocked.

"What?!" Knuckles asked shocked.

"Rejected," Metal Sonic said as he threw Knuckles a few feet.

"Let me try distracting him," Simon said, "Yo Metal!" Metal turned his sights to Simon.

"Unknown lifeform, must destroy threat," Metal Sonic said.

"Catch me if you can," Simon said as he ran around at a normal pace, gaining Metal's attention. Metal tried to fire lasers at Simon but fails.

"Now's my chance," Knuckles thought. Knuckles then pulled out two silver hand sized metal shovel gloves made to accustom his namesakes.

"Shovel Claw!" Knuckles exclaimed as he dug through the grass and into the ground, following the land's seismic waves to get under Metal Sonic. Eventually, he was directly under Metal, who was still being distracted by Simon.

"Now, Knuckles!" Simon exclaimed. Immediately, Knuckles burst through the ground, catapulting Metal in the air.

"My turn!" Simon said as he jumped into the air and knocked Metal to the ground with a kick. Metal landed on the ground hard with some damage on cue with Simon.

"Knuckles, distract him," Simon said.

"Got it!" Knuckles agreed as he started to brawl with Metal. Simon was gathering energy to perform his attack.

"Knuckles, move!" Simon exclaimed. Knuckles moved out of the way.

"Mind Wipe!" Simon exclaimed as a burst of white energy surrounded Metal, causing it to stop moving because of his temporary scrambled programs.

"Knuckles, finish him while he's confused," Simon ordered.

"Got it!" Knuckles exclaimed, "Quake Punch!" He then gathered all his strength to emit a power a shockwave powerful enough to catapult Metal Sonic back to Metropolis. Simon ran up to Knuckles.

"Nice moves, Knuckles," Simon commented.

"You too, Simon," Knuckles said. Tails, Cream, and Cheese then came from their hiding place and approached the echidnas.

* * *

"Is Metal gone?" Cream asked.

"Long gone," Knuckles said.

"Boy, you guys must've had your hands full," a voice called out.

"Sonic?" Tails said.

"The one and only," Sonic said as he, Amy, and Rouge approached everyone.

"What happened here?" Amy asked.

"Metal Sonic got an upgrade," Knuckles said, "but it wasn't much smarter."

"Yeah!" Simon exclaimed. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Hey, what's that over there?" he asked as he pointed at a purple object near the battle area.

"Could it be?" Rouge asked.

"The final Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran up and picked up the emerald.

"Now we have all the emeralds, right?" Tails asked.

"Yep. We got Shadow's emerald," Sonic said as he pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald.

"Hooray!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Okay, so now what?" Rouge asked.

"We contact the others and get this over with," Sonic said.

"I'll call Maroon and the others," Simon said.

"I'll get Silver and Blaze. They should be in Green Hill," Tails said.

"And I'll call the Chaotix," Sonic said.

"And I'll contact the Professor," Rouge said.

"What about Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't think he wants anything more to do with this," Amy said.

"Okay! We got the plan, now let's call!" Sonic exclaimed.


	26. Putting the Pieces Together

**Here is the LAST CHAPTER of Season 2. Enjoy!  


* * *

**

Silver and Blaze were walking along in Green Hill admiring the scenery when suddenly they were approached by Tails flying with his twin tails.

"Hey, Tails," Blaze greeted.

"Hey," Tails greeted as he landed in front of them.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Have you found the rest of the Sol Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Blaze replied as she pulled out the two emeralds.

"Excellent!" Tails said.

"Now what?" Silver questioned.

"We're ready to proceed with the Neo Procedure," Tails said, "let's get back to my workshop."

"Okay," Blaze said. They then proceeded to leave.

* * *

Sonia, Manic, Maroon, and new ally, Mirina, started to head back to Green Hill when Maroon got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Maroon asked.

"Maroon, it's Simon," Simon said, "Did you get the emerald?"

"Yes we did," Maroon replied.

"What did you do?" Simon asked slyly.

"Nothing," Maroon said sternly, "Why did you call?"

"We need you back at Green Hill," Simon said.

"All right, we'll be there in a few," Maroon said before hanging. He then started to talk to the others.

"That was Simon. We need to get back to Green Hill," Maroon said.

"Gotcha," Manic said. They then proceeded to head towards Green Hill.

* * *

Vector, Espio, and Charmy were bored waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Charmy shouted.

"No, I got it," Vector said.

"You got it last time!" Charmy complained.

"Well, I'm the boss and I answer the phone!" Vector rebutted.

"Oh, for Mobius' sake," Espio said to himself as he picked up the phone while Vector and Charmy were arguing.

"Chaotix Detective Agency," Espio said.

"Yo, Espio," a voice said.

"Hello, Sonic," Espio greeted, "What do you need?"

"We need you, Vector, and Charmy to get to Green Hill," Sonic replied.

"Got it. We'll be there in a minute," Espio said as he hung up the phone. Vector and Charmy were still arguing over nothing.

"Shut up!" Espio shouted. The two stopped fighting at looked at Espio.

"Sonic called. He wants us at Green Hill," Espio explained.

"Alright, boys. Let's go!" Vector exclaimed.

"Yes, sir!" Charmy said.

"Roger," Espio said as they left for Green Hill.

* * *

After Rouge called the Professor, everyone was grouped in front of Tails' workshop.

"Okay, we're ready to start," Professor said, "but you must do exactly what I say."

"Okay," Sonic said.

"So, let's recap," Manic said.

"The shield around Mobius will disappear," Sonia said.

"The Dark Signers will be revealed," Blaze added.

"We'll have to battle them," Maroon said.

"And we'll wait for the Dark Dragon to show itself," Espio said.

"Then we defeat it," Cream added.

"And we win!" Sonic exclaimed.

"But, what about the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll get it back somehow," Tails assured.

"For now, we focus on the task in hand," Silver said.

"But how will we know who's a Dark Signer?" Vector asked.

"The Neo Scope will tell," the Professor replied.

"Well, this is it," Simon said.

"We'll just see what happens," Mirina said.

"Okay, let's begin," the Professor said, "Everyone but the Signers please step back." Everyone then took a few steps back."Okay, now, assemble the Neo Scope," the Professor ordered. The Signers took out the black boxes, save for Sonic, and pulled out their pieces. They then assembled it to look like a telescope. The result was a flash a bright light. Everyone could see the neon colored Neo Scope.

"I wonder if the Shield is down," Silver thought out loud.

"Good thing I have this," Tails said as he pulled out a portable yellow screen.

"This is the Miles Electric," Tails said, "I can actually scan the planet using satellite signals."

"Well, is it down?" Manic asked.

"See for yourself," Tails said as he turn on the screen. The monitor showed the shield vanish before everyone's eyes."Sweet," Sonic said. Suddenly, everyone felt a shock wave.

"What's happening?" Sonia said frantically.

"I don't know," Sonic said. Everyone tried to hold their balance until the earthquake stopped.

"Whew. Glad that's over," Simon said.

"Not yet," Mirina said.

"What is it?" Maroon said."Look at the sky," Mirina ordered as everyone looked up to see the sky a pitch black. It soon went back to a dusk sky.

"That's the sign of the Dark Dragon," the Professor said, "Now Neo Signers, you must find the Dark Signers and defeat them. Once they're defeated, the true evil will show."

"Well, things just got a whole lot interesting," Sonic said, "We'll just have to wait!" Everyone agreed to that.

* * *

**Finally, the second season of Neo Mysteries is DONE! Of course, there will be a third season. But that will come later. Who are the Dark Signers? Will Knuckles get the Master Emerald back? What's in store for everyone now that the Dark Dragon has been released? What am I asking all these questions? I don't know. But I do know is you just got to wait for the third and final season of Neo Mysteries.**

**This is Superdude2 Up, Over, and GONE!**


	27. Gathering

**Sweet, the third and final season of Neo Mysteries is here! So... get reading and reviewing!**

**Sonic belongs to SEGA! The OCs belong to me! The story belongs to me! **

**

* * *

**

One week has passed since the Neo Scope was put together. So far there haven't been any leads. But that's about to change...

Maysoon the Hedgehog was in a secluded area in the lower regions of Neo Green Hill. She had a small house that was perfect for one. She was always alone, ever since childhood. She decided to devote her life to getting treasures so she can be known. Right now, she was in her bedroom lying down, thinking about her failures in getting the emeralds. She had a couple of bruises here and there. By her bed lay a few valuable items she had collected, but she knew that if she had those emeralds, she could have power.

"Those guys," Maysoon thought, "getting in my way. I'll never get any fame this way. I must have power in some shape or form."

"You want power, huh?" A dark voice asked. Maysoon sat upright in her bed.

"Who said that?!" she asked panicked.

"You want power, am I correct?" it asked again.

"Yeah," she replied, a little calmed down.

"Would you do anything for power?" it asked.

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"I can grant you power," it replied, "for a price."

"What kind of price?" she asked. At this point, a black mist started to fill the room.

"You must become a Dark Signer!" it revealed, "if you serve me and become a Dark Signer, you shall grant power. So, what is your answer?" Maysoon took a deep breath as she revealed her answer.

"I will," she said sternly.

"Excellent," it said, pleased at her decision. The mist then started to fill her lungs. After the mist disappeared, she now had pitch black eyes, her gloves were pitch black, and was now a Dark Signer.

"Now, go to the Underground Caves to meet your partner," it ordered.

"Yes, master," she said in a monotone voice. After that, she eyes and gloves reverted back to their normal colors. She then left her house to go to the Underground Caves.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog was on a rooftop in Central City at dusk. All he could think about was Maria. He thought what happened that fateful day on the ARK. Before, he wanted to get revenge on humans, but he knew that Maria wanted him to protect them.

"Maria," he said to himself. After a few minutes he heard a voice.

"Shadow," the voice said. Shadow opened his eyes to see no one.

"Who's there?" he asked calmly, "come out so I can see you."

"Shadow, I know about you and Maria," it said, "I can grant you any wish, from reviving her to getting revenge on the humans."

"Hmph, I'm not interested in empty promises," Shadow stated.

"Trust me, Shadow. I can do anything, even recover your past," it said. This started a spark from Shadow.

"Really?" Shadow asked. At this point, the black mist from before started to surround him.

"Yes," it replied, "all you have to do is become my servant. A Dark Signer. So, what is your decision?"

"Very well," Shadow said, "But I don't want any empty promises."

"Trust me," it said. The black mist started to fill Shadow's lungs until his eyes became pitch black, as well as his shoes. He was now a Dark Signer.

"Now, report to the Underground Caves to meet your partner," it ordered.

"Yes, master," Shadow replied in a monotone voice. His eyes and shoes reverted back to normal as he headed to the Underground Caves.

* * *

While this was all going on, Knuckles and Rouge were headed over to Eggman's base city of Metropolis to get back the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles are you sure we should be far away? What if something happens?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing's happened in a week. This might be the only chance to get back the Master Emerald," Knuckles replied, "now, let's go."

"Okay," Rouge said, still worried about what might happen.

After a few minutes of searching, they finally found the spot where the Master Emerald was being stored. A few robots were guarding it. Knuckles and Rouge were hiding behind some empty toxic waste cans.

"Okay, here's the plan," Knuckles said, "I'll distract the robots while you get the emerald."

"Got it," Rouge agreed as she flew up fast to not be spotted by the robots.

"Okay, let's start," Knuckles said as he punched a couple of cans, gaining the robots attention. They walked over by the cans to see. Knuckles then came out of the blue and punched and kicked the robots until they were destroyed.

"Knuckles," Rouge called out. Knuckles then saw Rouge flying with the Master Emerald. She landed in front of Knuckles.

"That seemed too easy," Knuckles commented.

"I disabled all the alarms and cameras so that Eggman can't track us," Rouge said, "Being a G.U.N. agent sure has its advantages."

"Indeed. Come on, let's get out of here," Knuckles said as he and Rouge flew out of there swiftly.

* * *

Shadow and Maysoon soon arrived at the Underground Caves, just below Neo Green Hill.

"Who are you?" Maysoon asked.

"It seems that I'm your partner," Shadow replied. Soon the black mist surrounded the area. Then, their aforementioned parts turned pitch black.

"Good. You have arrived," the voice said, "Kneel to your master!" Shadow and Maysoon kneeled down on the ground.

"Hmm, loyal servants. So, you both have your wishes?" it asked. They both nodded in unison.

"I can grant you that. You just have to do one thing," it asked.

"What?" Maysoon asked in a monotone voice.

"Defeat the Neo Signers!" it exclaimed, "you will know who they are."

"You have out word, master," Shadow said in the monotone voice.

"Good. Once we defeat them, you shall get your wishes," it said, "and the Dark Dragon will be revived!" The now identified Dark Dragon started to laugh manically.

* * *

Back on the now airborne Angel Island, Knuckles and Rouge were just standing around when all of a sudden, the skies became pitch black.

"What now?" Knuckles asked.

"I think this is the sign for things to come," Rouge suggested.

At Green Hill, everyone was gazing upon the pitch black skies.

"What's going on?!" Tails asked. All of a sudden, the Neo Scope started picked up reading.

"I think the Dark Signers have just been revealed," Sonic said. Soon the skies cleared up.

"Better call everyone, Tails. The true battle has just begun!" Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

**The Dark Signers have been revealed, the Master Emerald has been recovered, and the Dark Dragon has been confirmed. What will happen when the Neo Signers learn the Dark Signers true identities? Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


	28. True Intentions

**Characters belong to SEGA! OCs belong to me! Read and Review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

As soon as Tails called everyone over, everyone had the same question: why just happened in the sky a few minutes ago? As soon as the Professor arrived, he began to debrief.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what just happened a few minutes ago," he said.

"Oh, yeah," Manic said.

"The Dark Signers have been revealed," he revealed.

"Ooh, that doesn't sound good," Sonia said.

"Indeed. That's where the Neo Scope comes in," the Professor said. Sonic pulled out the Neo Scope.

"So, we use this thing to find them?" Sonic guessed.

"Exactly," he stated.

"So who's going after who?" Maroon asked.

"We have to figure it out," Espio said.

"Hey, where's Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"And Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Last I heard from them, they went to get back the Master Emerald," Sonic said.

"I hope they're alright," Cream said.

"Knowing Knuckles and Rouge, they're probably back on Angel Island," Sonic said.

"Maybe we should go check," Tails said.

"Good idea. Tails and I will go. The rest of you, keep an eye out for trouble," Sonic ordered.

"Call us as soon as anything pops up," Tails added.

"Got it!" Amy said.

"Tails, break out the Tornado!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You got it, Sonic!" Tails said. He then went to the back of the workshop to find the Tornado II, as well as a ramp to get airborne. Sonic, Amy, and Maroon went back there to find Tails in the plane.

"Hop on, Sonic," Tails offered. Sonic then hop onto the middle of the craft for balance.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"Thanks, Amy," Sonic said.

"Okay, let's take off!" Tails exclaimed. the propeller started spinning rapidly and the craft was ready to take off. The Tornado II then went up the ramp until it caught air.

"Tails, set off for Angel Island!" Sonic said.

"You got it, Sonic!" Tails said as they headed for Angel Island.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, they reached the area of Angel Island. Only problem was: they couldn't find it.

"Tails, you sure Angel Island is here?" Sonic asked.

"My GPS says it is," Tails responded.

"Uh, Tails? I think I found it," Sonic said tilting his head downwards, "Right below us."

"Oh no!" Tails exclaimed.

"Let's see what the problem is," Sonic suggested. Tails dived below to the Island. After they landed, they found Knuckles and Rouge on the ground and the Master Emerald was missing.

"The Master Emerald is gone!" Sonic said.

"Now just that. I think Knuckles and Rouge are knocked out," Tails said.

"Check on Rouge, Tails. I'll check on Knuckles," Sonic said. Tails went to Rouge while Sonic went to Knuckles. Sonic kneeled beside him and shook him a bit.

"Knuckles, can you hear me?" Sonic asked, hoping to get a response. Knuckles started to move a bit.

"Sonic," he mumbled.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed. He helped Knuckles up while Tails helped Rouge up. They took them to the alter and sat them down. They both had bruises and cuts on their bodies.

"I'll fetch a first aid kit," Tails told Sonic. He then ran over to the Tornado II and got a first aid kit.

* * *

After some treatment, Knuckles and Rouge were at nominal health.

"Thanks, Tails. I owe you one," Rouge said.

"Well, since you said that," Tails began.

"We'd like to know what happened," Sonic finished.

"Well," Knuckles began, "After we returned with the Master Emerald, we saw the skies turn black. I'm sure you've seen it." Sonic and Tails nodded their heads.

"After about ten minutes, Shadow just showed up demanding for the Master Emerald," Rouge continued.

"He looked strange, too," Knuckles added, "Both his eyes and shoes were pitch black. It was weird."

"When Knuckles refused, he just started to attack us," Rouge explained, "but his attacks were different from his usual Chaos Powers."

"All of a sudden, he just summoned a huge burst of dark energy that knocked us out," Knuckles added.

"Then he left with the Master Emerald," Rouge concluded.

"Knuckles, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic asked.

"He thinks?" Rouge said, playfully.

"Shut up, Batgirl!" Knuckles snapped, "Yes. I think Shadow might be a Dark Signer."

"I think this must be part of plan," Tails said.

"Yes, but what?" Sonic wondered.

"Maybe we should check with the professor," Tails suggested. Tails then caught a card thrown by Rouge.

"He's at the same place," Rouge said.

"Thanks, Rouge," Sonic said, "Alright. Let's go, Tails." With that, Sonic and Tails boarded the Tornado II and took off for Central City.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of flying, including getting past the front desk, the duo found themselves in Professor Samuel Beau's research lab. He was researching about the Dark Dragon's awaking, as well as the given details from Sonic and Tails.

After about 15 minutes, he printed out the results and handed them to Tails.

"So, like the Neo Dragon, it starts out like a spirit," Tails read.

"And it needs a huge power supply to grant it its physical form," Sonic continued.

"Hence why the Master Emerald was stolen," Tails concluded.

"And it needs the Master Emerald, as well as the defeat of the Neo Signers, the Professor added.

"If the Master Emerald runs out of power," Tails started.

"And the Chaos Emeralds are powered by it," the Professor continued.

"Then I won't be able to use my Super Form," Sonic ended.

"So, we have to defeat them!" Tails exclaimed.

"Okay, we know one is Shadow, but who's the other?" Sonic wondered.

"Sonic," Tails said irritated.

"What?" Sonic asked, confused.

"The Neo Scope," Tails replied.

"Right," Sonic said.

"Well, we better gather everyone," Tails said.

"I'll call everyone else and debrief them," Sonic said, "Let's go!"

"Good luck," the Professor said.

"Thanks, Professor," Tails thanked as he and Sonic left.

* * *

**The Next Chapter will contain some action! Plus, they learn the other Dark Signer. Plus, what will happen to the Master Emerald? And can the Neo Signers defeat the Dark Signers. Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, Over, and GONE!**


	29. Light vs Dark

**Sonic belongs to SEGA! The OCs and Story belong to me. **

**Well then, shall we begin?**

After calling Espio, Charmy, Vector, Knuckles, and Rouge, the whole gang was gathered around Tails' workshop. It was near dusk when everyone arrived. Tails had told them about the Dark Dragon's plan, and the Master Emerald problems. Everyone was also shocked that Shadow was a Dark Signer.

"Okay, so who's going after who?" Espio asked.

"Espio, Knuckles, and I will go after Shadow. Maroon and Cream will go after the other," Sonic formulated.

"I'm not so sure about this," Cream said worriedly.

"Cream, remember that talk I gave you?" Amy asked as she bent down to eye level."This is all for Mobius?" Cream guessed."Exactly. Don't worry. Everyone is here to support you," Amy assured, "as well as everyone else."

"Okay," Cream said confidently.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed.

"Sonic, pull out the Neo Scope," Maroon said. Sonic pulled out the Neo Scope. He looked through it and it telepathically told him their locations due to its radar.

"I see the two locations. One by Neo Green Hill and one near the lower regions of Green Hill.

"But which one's Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, one signal was black and one was violet," Sonic replied, "so black must be Shadow."

"Well let's get a move on!" Maroon exclaimed.

"Good luck, everyone," Tails said.

"Thanks, Tails," Sonic said, "Let's go!" Sonic grabbed Knuckles and Espio by their wrist and sped off to the lower regions of Green Hill.

"Yo, Maroon," Manic called as he threw his hoverboard. Maroon caught it.

"Thanks," Maroon said, "Ready, Cream?" Cream simply nodded her head and took to the skies. Maroon hopped on the hoverboard and took off for Neo Green Hill.

"Good luck, Maroon," Sonia said in her head.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio were speeding, or, Knuckles and Espio's case, being dragged along, to the same area Amy and Cream went to. Sonic stopped to a dead halt when he heard an evil laugh.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out.

"Show yourself!" Espio exclaimed.

"As you wish," he responded. The Neo signers then felt something come towards them.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted. The three just barely managed to jump out of the way of a dark energy burst. Shadow then came out of the blue, facing our heroes.

"Why, Shadow? Why did you become a Dark Signer?!" Sonic asked with anger.

"You wouldn't understand, Sonic," Shadow said.

"I bet you did it to get revenge on the humans, traitor," Espio said.

"Please, they aren't worth my time. I just want to revive Maria," Shadow revealed.

"Would she be okay with this?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Mind your own business, faker. Just surrender now," Shadow said.

"Never!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Your funeral," Shadow said as his eyes and shoes became pitch black.

"Guys, be on your best guard," Espio warned.

"Got it," Sonic and Knuckles replied in unison. Suddenly, Sonic's legs, Knuckles' namesakes, and Espio's horns started glowing.

"Hmm, do you think that you can defeat me?" Shadow asked.

"We know!" Sonic shouted, "Bring it!"

"As you wish," Shadow said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maroon and Cream found themselves in Neo Green Hill's deserted picnic area. The two searched for any signs. They then heard an evil laugh.

"Who's there?!" Cream asked.

"I am!" the voice replied.

"That voice sounds so familiar," Maroon thought. He then saw a burst of purple energy approach them.

"Look out!" Maroon shouted as he pushed Cream out of the way. He just narrowly avoided the attack. A figure then approached the two as they got up.

"Maysoon!" Maroon exclaimed.

"Gee, how'd you know?" she asked.

"Why?! Why be a Dark Signer?" Cream asked.

"You wouldn't understand, kid," Maysoon replied, "You don't know what power is. Now I have it!"

"You just sunk yourself to your lowest point," Maroon said.

"You're just jealous. You've always been like that," Maysoon said, "Now, shut up and fight!"

"Oh, boy. This is going to be hectic as all hell," Maroon thought.

"Cream, be careful," Maroon said. Cream nodded her head to signify okay. Maysoon's eyes and gloves became pitch black. At the same time, Cream's ears and Maroon's arms started to glow.

"Let's do this!" Maroon exclaimed.

* * *

Shadow started charging at Sonic at a tremendous speed, but Sonic dodged it due to his 'Neon Enhanced' speed.

"My turn!" Sonic said. He then ran in circles around Shadow, trapping him. Knuckles then knew what to do and dug into the ground without the need for his Shovel Claws. Shadow had expected this and jumped into the air at the exact moment Knuckles came out of the ground. Shadow, then charged up a black ball of energy.

"Eat this," Shadow said. He threw the ball towards Knuckles and Sonic when suddenly, the ball was deflected and hit Shadow. He fell to the ground, a little dirty, but far from done for.

"Who did that?" Shadow snarled. Shadow was suddenly hit from behind with a dagger. A wound was visible on Shadow's back, with blood running from it. But he used his Dark Energy to heal it, but was still weakened. Espio appeared out of nowhere. His 'Neon Enhanced' Invisibility allows him not be seen or heard.

"How was that?" Espio asked.

"Bastard!" Shadow exclaimed. He then charged at Espio when Shadow was struck from beneath by Knuckles. He was catapulted into the air. Sonic jumped into the air. He was right above Shadow. He then landed a hard kick to his head. Shadow was then dropping to the ground at a fast speed. Just before he landed, Espio landed a roundhouse kick to his head, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He wounds were getting more noticeable and blood started dripping. He healed up his wounds, but was more weakened.

"That's it, you're finished!" Shadow exclaimed. Shadow then started running in place until he took off at a tremidous pace. Espio couldn't see him at his speed, and thus, was catapulted into the air. He landed face first, and started to bleed from his mouth a bit.

"Espio!" Knuckles called out. Knuckles was dealt the same attack but was flung to a huge tree. He had a couple of cuts dripping blood.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic then turned to Shadow.

"Okay, that does it," Sonic said sternly.

* * *

Maroon charged at Maysoon with his fist raised. Maysoon caught the fist and threw Maroon into a tree. Maysoon soon focused her sights on Cream but could not find her.

"Where are you?!" Maysoon shouted.

"Up here!" another voice replied. Cream was high in the air thanks to her 'Neon Enhanced' flying. She could also hold out longer. Maysoon then charged up an energy blast.

"Any lasts words, kid?" she asked, confident in Cream's demise.

"Three. Cheese, get her!" Cream exclaimed. Cheese then flew towards Maysoon and an alarming rate. Cheese managed to actually knock her down, thereby discharging the energy blast.

"My turn," A third voice called. Maysoon then found her self to be flung towards a tree by a huge physical heat wave thrown by Maroon, who was also 'Neon Enhanced'. She had a gash in her back, but healed it while being a bit weaker.

"Impressive, Maroon. Then again, you've always impressed me," Maysoon stated, "ever since I saw you."

"How'd you even get to Mobius?" Maroon asked.

"An interesting story," Maysoon replied, "but I don't feel like explaining."

"Well, I force the truth out of you!" Maroon exclaimed as he charged at her with a Heat Punch. Maysoon was catapulted into the air, while also getting hotter body heat. Cream then flew by her and delivered a kick that sent her spiraling into the ground. Maysoon was even more weaker from the last attack.

"That's it, twerp. You're dead!" Maysoon snarled as she got up the ground. She then had an black aura around that turned into dark lightning.

"Dark Lightning Burst!" Maysoon called out. She then jumped toward Cream. She hit her dead on, which instantly sent her crashing down to the ground.

"Cream!" Maroon exclaimed. Her ran as fast as he could in order to catch her. He managed to catch her at the last moment by sliding under her body.

"Cream! Are you okay?!" he shouted.

"She's knocked out. She'll be like that for awhile," Maysoon said as she landed.

"You bitch! Hurting a child!" Maroon snarled.

"She wanted to fight," Maysoon rebutted.

"That's it. I will finish this," Maroon said sternly. He then summoned his Cosmo Crossbow.

"The Cosmo Crossbow? Please," Maysoon taunted.

"Don't doubt my prized weapon. I am Neon Enhanced. The blow of the arrow will finish this," Maroon said as he charged up an arrow of flames. It was surrounded by a white aura. Maysoon charged up a Dark Lightning Blast from her hands.

"Die and go to hell!" Maysoon cursed.

"If I go, I'll drag you down with me!" Maroon shouted. Cream awoke thanks to a Neon Enhanced healing process when she saw Maroon shoot his arrow and Maysoon fired her Lightning Blast.

* * *

Sonic then charged up his own speed attack while Shadow did the same. Shadow came dashing at the same time of Sonic did with a Spin Dash. The blow caused a blinding explosion. Knuckles and Espio could barely see. As soon as the dust settled, Sonic was left standing, but only but a thread. Shadow, however, was lying on the ground, motionless.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out. He tried to walk to Shadow's side but fell to the ground as soon as he took a step.

"Sonic! We check him out," Knuckles called out, "Heal yourself." Knuckles and Espio, both healed from their wounds and at nominal health. They stood over Shadow when all of a sudden, he disappeared in black mist.

"What happened?" Knuckles wondered.

"My guess is the Dark Dragon retreated him," Espio replied. Soon Sonic was back at the same status as the others.

"I guess their formulated a new plan or something," Sonic suggested, "Don't let your guards down." Knuckles and Espio both nodded their hands.

* * *

Back with Maroon, Maysoon, and Cream, the two attacks collided with each others. The result was a blinding light. After the light cleared, Cream saw that both hedgehogs were on the ground.

"Maroon!" Cream exclaimed as she ran to him. She knelt down to his level and checked for a pulse. She was taught that by her mother. Thankfully, she detected a pulse.

"Maroon?" she said. Maroon then slowly opened his eyes to see Cream and Cheese looking at him with concern.

"Cream? Are you okay?" Maroon asked with the same concern. Cream nodded her head.

"Go check on Maysoon while I heal," Maroon said.

"Okay," Cream said. She then ran over to Maysoon's motionless body. As she was close to her, she disappeared in a black mist.

"She's disappeared!" Cream shouted.

"The Dark Dragon must have brought her back to him," Maroon said as he slowly sat up, "I just wonder what he's up to."

* * *

Back at the Underground Caves, Shadow and Maysoon were still lying motionless.

"You have failed me. But at least you have brought the key part of my plan," the Dark Dragon said as he gazed at the Master Emerald.

* * *

**Whew! What a lot to write. Kinda. How is the Master Emerald a part of the Dark Dragon's plan? What will happen now? Find out next chapter!**

**Superdude2 Up, Over, and GONE!**


	30. Revival of the Dragons

**I am VERY sorry for leaving you guys out for two months. I've been really busy but I've found some time to post this chapter. I PROMISE that this story will be done in a few weeks.**

**Sonic belongs to SEGA! The OCs and Story belong to me. Read and Review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

Down in the Underground Caves, Shadow and Maysoon were healed and kneeling before the Dark Dragon's spirit.

"Master, we have failed. We apologize and will take any punishment," Maysoon said monotone.

"No need to punish you. I got what I really need," The Dark Dragon said, "Info on the Neo Signers, and the Master Emerald."

"What exactly are you going to do with the Master Emerald?" Shadow asked monotone.

"I will transform into my true form," Dark Dragon replied, "With your bodies, I will conquer the world."

"What about the Neo Signers?" Maysoon asked.

"Simple. I will absorb your bodies and the power of the Master Emerald," Dark Dragon started, "without the Master Emerald's power, the Chaos Emeralds, as well as the Sol Emeralds, will be dangerously weak."

"So, they can't use their Super Forms," Shadow said.

"Precisely!" the Dark Dragon exclaimed, "Now, to begin the ritual." The Dark Dragon then started chanting. Over the course, Shadow and Maysoon felt themselves receiving more energy. Their dark auras went bigger and soon, they were engulfed in black flames. The Master Emerald's energy was starting to drain until there was very little energy. The Dark Dragon slowly started to gain a form. A spirit started to form into a Dragon little by little, until the three of them teleported away.

* * *

Back by Tails' workshop, everyone was standing around waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Espio felt a chill down his spine.

"Sonic?" Espio called. Sonic went over to him.

"What is it, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"I sense something approaching," Espio revealed.

"Like what?" Sonic asked. Sonic got his answer as the winds got stronger, the ground started shaking, more violently than before, and the skies turned pitch black with raging red clouds.

"What the hell is this?!" Maroon exclaimed.

"Hell," a voice, "the new name for this world."

"What's going on?" Knuckles wondered.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed as he and Silver came out of the workshop.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds' power is almost completely drained," Tails replied.

"So are the Sol Emeralds," Silver added.

"Something must have absorbed the Master Emerald's power," Knuckles said, "and since the Sol Emeralds are connected the Chaos Emeralds' power, those are drained too."

"So that means we can't use our Super forms," Sonic concluded.

"Now, witness the new rulers of this pathetic planet!" the voice exclaimed. In a black mist, Shadow and Maysoon were hovering over the heroes with a thicker dark aura around them.

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Maysoon!" Maroon exclaimed.

"What is this?!" Simon asked.

"The awakening of a new empire," Maysoon replied with a deep voice behind her normal voice.

"The Dark Dragon will rule supreme," Shadow replied in the same voice fashion.

"Not if we can help it!" Amy exclaimed.

"What can you do, little girl?" Maysoon asked. Amy growled at that comment.

"Enough talk! Let's get this over with," Shadow said. Suddenly, something was coming over the horizon.

"What is that thing?" Cream asked worriedly while holding Cheese close to her.

"We're about to find out," Mirina replied. The figure started to take a shape of a dragon.

"Behold, the Dark Dragon!" the two said in unison. A black dragon with crimson highlights. It has a form of a humanoid dragon.

"At last, I have been revived!" the Dark Dragon shouted.

"So that's the Dark Dragon," Sonic said.

"Yes, now the destruction of the planet begins!" the Dark Dragon exclaimed. All of a sudden, black streaks of lightning were striking the whole planet, causing major damage. One even struck the Tornado.

"No! It took me forever to build that!" Tails exclaimed as he frowned.

"Don't worry Tails, we get it repaired after this is over," Sonic said, "but we have to do something."

"How about trying to contact the Neo Dragon?" Amy suggested.

"That could work, but how?" Espio wondered.

"The same way we found the Dark Signers: the Neo Scope," Maroon said.

"Maroon, you're a genius!" Sonia exclaimed. Maroon blushed a bit.

"Well, let's try it," Manic said. Sonic focused his thoughts on finding the Neo Dragon. He then looked through the Neo Scope.

"See anything, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I found something! I feel some sort of energy coming from that world," Sonic replied.

"It's the energy of the Neo Dragon," a voice said that only the Neo Signers could hear.

"You hear that?" Sonic asked.

"What?" Manic asked confused.

"I think the Neo Dragon is speaking telepathically with the Neo Signers," Blaze guessed.

"Exactly," Maroon said.

"Now, it's time to fight. Defeat the Dark Dragon and restore peace," the voice. The Neo Signers then started to be engulfed by a white light until the light dimmed and the Signers were surrounded with a white aura, had pure white eyes, and their respective body parts were glowing. Behind them was a huge white dragon.

"The Neo Dragon!" Tails exclaimed.

"Wow! I feel like I can do anything," Maroon said.

"Guys, ready?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, yeah," Maroon replied.

"Ready anytime," Espio said coolly.

"I'm ready to fight," Cream said.

"Right behind you," Knuckles said. The Dark Dragon then saw what was going on.

"You! Have you returned for another demise?" it asked.

"Your demise is at hand," Neo said as the Neo Signers gathered around him.

"Hmm, let's see what the true outcome will be," Dark said as the Dark Signers came to him. They all ascended into the sky, into space, to decide the final outcome.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short, but at least I've given you something. Like I said, the story will be done in a few weeks so I can move on to new projects.**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!!**


	31. Final Battle

**Sonic belongs to SEGA! The OCs and Story belong to me. Read and Review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

The fight escalated into Space, where the two factions will settle things. The two opposites were across from each other.

"Now, the time has come. Defeat them!" The two dragons said in unison.

"Got it. Maroon, Espio, Cream, you guys handle Maysoon. Knuckles, we'll handle Shadow," Sonic said.

"Handle us?" Shadow scoffed, "Do you know how much power we possess?"

"We're practically invincible! Do you think you can defeat us?" Maysoon asked.

"No," Sonic said, "we _know_ we can."

"Hmph. Let's go!" Shadow exclaimed as the groups started to battle. The dragons then flew up higher to battle.

"Knuckles, frontal attack," Sonic said.

"Got it!" Knuckles exclaimed as he flew towards Shadow. He threw his fist in the air and almost struck Shadow but he merely caught his fist.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"Your nightmare!" Knuckles said. Shadow was then stricken by Sonic, who bolted headfirst into Shadow's back, allowing Knuckles to get free.

"Why you little rat!" Shadow exclaimed. Sonic gave Shadow a high speed beating for that insult.

"Don't you ever call me a rat!!" Sonic roared, punching Shadow each time he spoke. Shadow then started to attack by kicking Sonic's stomach, knocking him back a few feet.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed as he suddenly warped.

"Where'd he go?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, he felt his presence.

"Knuckles, watch out!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles wasn't quick enough to escape a deadly punch from Shadow, which sent him flying into a nearby asteroid.

"This is going to take awhile," Sonic thought. Sonic was then struck with a blast of Dark Energy. The two hedgehogs were face to face.

"Hmm, how 'bout a taste of my Neo Sonic Wind!" Sonic exclaimed as he released a Neon powered Sonic wind, which caused a tremendous deal of damage to Shadow. Knuckles then went in with a powerful uppercut that sent Shadow flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four were settling things. Maroon, Espio, and Cream surrounded Maysoon in a triangle shape.

"Hmm, 3 against 1. That's not fair. Let's even things out," Maysoon said. She then released Dark Energy which formed into a force field, which surrounded her and Maroon. The others couldn't get in and Maroon couldn't get out.

"Damn it, I'm trapped," Maroon thought.

"What's wrong, Maroon? Scared?" Maysoon teased.

"Why would I be scared of a sell out who threw away everything she ever had for power?" Maroon asked.

"Why you son of a," Maysoon said but was cut off as Maroon said a powered up fire arrow.

"Now, it's heated!" she exclaimed. She then let out a high pitched scream which almost may Maroon deaf. While Maroon was trying to cover his ears, Maysoon managed to let out some acrobatic Dark Powered kicks on him, dealing a lot of damage.

"Maroon!" Cream cried out, "Espio, we got to help him."

"Hmm, maybe if we try to make a shield large enough to cancel to Dark Shield," Espio formulated.

"Let's try it!" Cream exclaimed as she went on one side of the shield, while Espio went opposite. They then clenched their fists together and made a force field large enough.

"Now, the tables are turned," Espio said. Espio then shot a couple of daggers and shurikens at Maysoon, each of them landing on their target. Maysoon let out a groan of pain. The pain was increased when Cream went right through her by flying through her.

"That felt weird," Maysoon commented.

"Let's see how this feels," Maroon said as he let out a heat blast, causing Maysoon to lose some stamina.

* * *

The two Dragons were up in the stars, using energy blasts to try to hit their targets.

"Why don't you just give up?" Dark asked.

"Light will never surrender to darkness," Neo replied.

"Well, how about this then?" Dark said as he suddenly held the Master Emerald. The two fights stopped in awe to see it.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"That's right. Now observe," Dark said as the Master Emerald suddenly turned gray.

"What happened?!" Sonic asked.

"That dragon just absorbed the Master Emerald's power," Knuckles replied.

"Meaning?" Maroon asked.

"The Chaos and Sol Emeralds are useless!" Knuckles concluded.

* * *

Back down on Mobius, the group saw the Chaos and Sol emeralds turn gray.

"The Emeralds! They turned gray!" Tails exclaimed."I think that the Master Emerald's power was absorbed," Sonia concluded.

"I hope they're doing okay up there," Amy said. Everyone else agreed to that.

* * *

The two factions were once again across from each other.

"What purpose did that Master Emerald serve?" Espio asked. His question was answered when all of a sudden, the Dark Dragon had grown and had was darker and buffer.

"I don't need these two anymore," it said as he erased Shadow and Maysoon's memories about this. As such, they lost their Dark Signer powers.

"What the heck?! Where am I?" Maysoon asked.

"How did I get here?" Shadow wondered.

"No matter!!" Dark exclaimed as he hurled the two towards Mobius.

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Maysoon!" Maroon exclaimed. There was no way they could make it back to save them.

"Don't worry, I'll save them," Neo said as he surrounded the two and floated them to Mobius.

* * *

The group caught of the two.

"Are those the Dark Signers?" Charmy asked.

"They seem unconscious, plus I don't think they're Dark Signers," Silver said. Tails and Rouge flew up to catch them, Rouge catching Shadow and Tails catching Maysoon.

"Hmm, the Dark Dragon must've dumped them," Manic said.

"That bastard. That's so shady," Sonia said.

"What villain isn't?" Blaze asked.

* * *

Now, back to space.

"You dumped and you nearly killed them!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That's just wrong!" Cream exclaimed."No matter. Those two were just ploys who believed me. Foolish mortals," Dark said.

"That's it! We're sending you back where you came from!" Knuckles shouted.

"Really? The way I see it, it's the other way around," Dark rebutted.

"You don't know what it's like," Espio said.

"What?" Dark asked.

"Being alive. Being like these heroes. They risk their lives to save everyone else's and they have pure hearts. They will go out of their way to do this. You wouldn't know what it's like," Neo said.

"Now, it's time to end it. For good," Sonic said. The group started pooling their energy together while the Dark Dragon was doing the same.

"This is for all the lives you hurt," Sonic said.

"The lives you've taken," Cream said.

"For taking the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"For putting the world in danger," Espio said.

"For killing my father," Maroon said.

"This is for Mobius!" the group shouted as they, along with Neo shot a tremendous ball of light, while Dark shot a ball of Darkness. The two collided, and there was a blinding light…

* * *

**Whoa, a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be the last. Look forward to it!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


	32. Revelation

**About a year ago, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this fanfic. I wanted to have one of my own and I made. One year later, I have written a 32 chapter fanfic. Even I'm surprised about this. I just made it as I went along and look where it got me to. My first major completed story. I really want to thank all of the readers who kept reading. It means a lot seriously.**

**And now, the final chapter of the Neo Mysteries.

* * *

**

No one could see anything, not even from Mobius. Everyone was staring in awe. Shards of the Master Emerald rained upon the Sonic Heroes. They knew there was an outcome: the Neo Signers had won.

In space, the Neo Signers were facing the Neo Dragon.

"So, what'll happen now?" Sonic asked."Peace is now regained. It's time to move on," Neo replied.

"But why were we chosen?" Knuckles asked, "just to conquer our fears?"

"To fully realize how great your power is," Neo said, "you managed to defeat the Dark Dragon with the influence of your friends. You conquered and won."

"So, I guess you'll be resting in Neo World," Espio said.

"Yes, along with the Neo Scope," Neo confirmed. Maroon then threw the Neo Scope at him and Neo caught it.

"Thank you," Cream said as she slightly bowed.

"No. Thank you, heroes," Neo said. He engulfed the heroes in a bright light and before they know it, they were in front of everyone.

"Did you do it?" Tails asked.

"Of course," Sonic said as he held up his signature grin and thumbs up. The whole planet cheered for the heroes who saved the world from destruction.

* * *

One week later, everything was back to normal. The shield surrounding Mobius disappeared. The Master Emerald had been repaired and kept Angel Island floating once more. The Neo Trio went back to Neo Green Hill with the Chaotix, Rouge, Shadow, and Maysoon went their own way, while everyone else stayed at Green Hill. But there was one more task.

"So, looks like you're heading back," Sonic said to Silver. Silver was holding four Sol emeralds while Blaze was holding three.

"Yep," Silver said.

"Well, it's been a fun time, I guess," Blaze said.

"I will miss you," Cream said as she bowed in front of them.

"I'll miss you too, Cream," Blaze said. Tails came out of his workshop with a medium sized device.

"Before you go, I wanted to give you this," Tails said, "you can travel between dimensions and time by inserting the Sol Emeralds." Blaze took it from his hands and she and Silver put in the emeralds.

"Thanks, Tails," Silver said.

"Well, it's been real!" Manic said.

"Goodbye," Amy said.

"Nice meeting you," Sonia said. The device started to light up and in a flash of light, they were gone.

"Hmm, guess we'll see them sometime soon," Sonic said.

"Yeah. So bro, ready for our first gig?" Manic asked.

"Gig?" Sonic questioned.

"We managed to get a concert over at Neo Green Hill," Sonia said.

"I guess we can perform," Sonic said.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"I guess we just do what we always do," Sonic replied, "Just run!" In a flash of blue, Sonic went bursting at Super Sonic Speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Eggman was watching the replay footage of the miracle that happened a week ago.

"Hmm, so another plan failed," he said to himself, "what to do now." All of a sudden, the monitor turned into another TV program. Eggman turned to see the Robots fighting over the remote.

"My show!" Bokkun shouted.

"You had your chance!" Decoe and Bocoe exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Eggman boasted. He then went out of the room away from the robots when his monitor picked up something. He ran back over and turned it on to find a discovery. He read about it and said, "now, I've found my newest plan!" He then busted out his trademark laugh.

* * *

**What exactly was Eggman laughing about? What is his new plan? How will the Sonic Heroes deal with this? Find out on the Next Story!!**

**Once again, thanks for reading! Look forward to my next story!**

**Superdude2 Up, over, and gone!**


End file.
